Finding Your Way
by Dottiylottiy01
Summary: Meet Charlotte Carter, her life was never easy but now she has to deal with being a mutant, friendships, family drama and love. And this all happens while she is at a boarding school called Xavier's Academy. Please Read and enjoy, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: The Mutant

**Finding Your Way**

**Chapter 1: The Mutant**

I remember the pain, the pain I was in last night. It was horrible...nothing that I would ever want to go through again. Just thinking about it makes me want to cry. Even my mother and father were crying seeing me in that state. All I wanted to do was get rid of those horrible memories that keep flashing back into my mind. I know I'm different now, but I just don't know how different I am. Today's Thursday, I'm meant to be in school but my mum and dad defused me going into that place. I walked downstairs quietly; I listened in on my parents. I know this was wrong but since last night, I know they are both as scared as I am.

"We need to tell her Mary"

"We can't John...what do you think she would do if she found out"

"She has a right"

"She's our little angel...I can't lose her"

"Mary, she is not ours...we both knew this day would come"

"Yes we did, but no in this way. I don't want to let her go"

"She needs to know she is a mutant" said my father, what on earth is a mutant. I've never heard of them before.

"We need to call don't we" Said my mother, Call? Call who? I started asking myself questions

"Then after that we shall tell her, tell her that we are not her parents" Said my father, I can't believe it...I'm not their daughter. I'm adopted! I slowly walked up to my bedroom. I had to re-think things over. There a couple of news things I had found out. 1) I was a mutant (Whatever that is) and 2) I was adopted and 3) My mum and dad were going to contact this school. And I felt scared about the school, about my family, even about this mutant thing.

It was awhile later that I heard my dad talking down the phone, I was scared, I didn't know what to do. I wanted to cry so badly. Then my mother, she came up the stairs and into my room. I just stared at her as she entered.

"Hello honey" Smiled my mother, acting like everything was normal, but it wasn't. Nothing was fine.

"Hi mum, where's dad?" I asked, playing along with her

"Oh talking to work" She said what a lie. We both know he was doing no such thing. I looked at her.

"Mum can I be left alone" I asked, I had a plan. I knew what they were going to do. And I didn't want that to happen.

"Sure...but why?"

"I just want time to think about everything"

"Alright, you do that then...thinking is always good" I smiled at her and watched her leave.

I was going to run away, run away so I didn't have to see my mother and father ever again, I knew they wanted to kill me. My mum started panicking yesterday as I was changing. I need to get away from this place. I ran over to my wardrobe and packed a bag full of clothes, I placed that on my bag. I grabbed some money that lay on my bedside table. I walked over to my window and opened.

"Here I go" I whispered, jumping out of my window and landing on my front garden with grace.

**John's POV (Point Of View)**

"What should I do?" I asked to a teacher called Professor Jasper Luxton, the head teacher of a school called Xavier's Academy. I had told him about my daughter Charlotte. I told him what had happened last night.

"Keep her there. We don't want her running away and showing everyone her powers. We have done our best to hide our existence" Said the teacher

"Thank You" I said before hanging up on the phone. As I did that I saw my wife Mary walk down the stairs smiling as if nothing was wrong

"So?" I asked

"She doesn't suspect a thing" I sighed with happiness. I don't know what I would do if she ran away.

**-End of Pov-**

Far away from the house where the Carter family lived was a school. I huge school, with a group of students which were the same age as Charlotte or maybe a little bit older. This school wasn't like normal boarding school, it was a school for gifted, a school where mutants go. Named after a man who started working to help save mutant kind, Xavier's Academy. Everyone who went to this school loved it. Yes it was different but still. The students at the school went to a regular high-school which was on the other side of the town. There were a group of students down on one of the rooms where they discovered new mutants every single day. This machine was called Celebre a re-make of the old machine Celebro.

"What is it Kieran?" Said one of the student looking at his friend

"A new mutant...she has ran away from her home" He said taking the helmet off which helped connect to the mutants and their powers. He turned to a teacher. "Mason I sense you in her" He said, everyone looked at him confused even Mason himself.

"What is going on in here?" Asked Professor Jasper Luxton, the head teacher of the school who was checking up on his students.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**And tell me what you think**

**A/N (Author's Notes): I'd like to thank my friend for giving me the inspiration to write this story, so thank You Kieran.**

**Now go over and read his story**

**Link: .net/s/7551706/1/SuperHuman**


	2. Chapter 2: The Help

**Finding Your Way**

**Chapter 2: The Help**

**Charlotte's Pov **

I'd been on the run for about a day, I wasn't any way near my home, but I just couldn't help but think about how disappoint and worried my mother and father would be, but they aren't even my real parents. They should be treated this way, but I feel horrible about it. I wanted to cry, which I was doing right now.

**-End of POV-**

**Mary's POV**

Strange, Charlotte never came down for Lunch or dinner yesterday and it's time for breakfast and she still isn't down. Something is wrong, I hope she is okay. I turned to my husband who had been making Pancakes for breakfast, Charlotte's favourite.

"Hurry, can you get Charlotte. The pancakes are nearly finished" I nodded and walked up the stairs to Charlotte's room, I knocked on the door before I went in. I slowly walked into her room and saw that it was empty.

"JOHN!" I shouted, he ran up the stairs into Charlotte's room and looked around and he noticed the same thing I did.

"She's gone, isn't she?" He said, I nodded. "I'll go phone the school and tell them to go look for her" I sighed and worked my husband walk away. I hope she okay.

**Charlotte's Pov**

I was cold, I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't want to and couldn't go home. I've heard people talk about Mutants before, and I knew the whole human population wanted to kill humans. And I didn't want to die that way. I walked into a cafe and ordered food. I knew my money wouldn't last much longer but I needed to have something in me.

After I got a hold of my food, I stayed sat down to enjoy the warmth in the cafe. I sat there and listened to everyone talking. I rested my head in the table.

"Are you alright?" Said a voice, I looked up at the guy who had spoke

"Yes" I replied, I saw that the guy had light brown hair, his hair was spiked up and he had brown eyes.

"I'm Justin by the way and you are?" He said, I looked at him with weary

"Charlotte...Charlotte Carter..." I replied thinking back to my parents; I knew they lied so added more to that sentence. "Well that's what I was told"

"Told?" He asked

"According to my parents" He smiled at me

"You ran away" I nodded "I know what you are" I looked at him with worry "You're a mutant, like myself" I looked at him

"You're a mutant?" I asked

"And so are you?" I looked at him and started thinking, thinking back to what my parents had said.

**-End Of Pov-**

**Professor Jasper's Pov**

"What?" I shouted down the phone, everyone looked at me on the phone. I don't care this is important.

"Yes...you need to find our little girl" Said John

"Now actually she isn't yours"

"Please just find her"

"We will...and then we will get her to start this school" I then hung up on the phone and turned to all my students.

"What was that all about?" Asked one of my students called Scarlett Johnson.

"You remember yesterday when Kieran felt a new mutant" They all nodded

"Well the mutant goes by the name of Charlotte Carter, she ran away yesterday" I said, looking at Mason.

"Do we know where she is?" Asked Jason Summers, another one of my students.

"No, that's why we either need Kieran or Mason to do it. You guys have telepathy" I said, looking at them. I watched as Kieran and Mason looked at each other

"I'll do it" Said Mason, I nodded and we all headed down to Cerebra. With that we all walked down to cerebra waiting and hoping we would find her.

**-End of Pov-**

Everyone slowly arrived at the room where Cerebra were waiting in; Mason walked over and put on the helmet. He closed his eyes and waited to connect to cerebra, it took a few minutes to work but then he saw her, Charlotte walking with a guy.

"Who is that" He said to himself forgetting everyone was watching him. He then slowly realised who it was. It was Justin walking alongside Charlotte finally they arrived at a house, that house happened to be the Brotherhood boarding house. A home where mutant live who aren't with the mutants are the Xavier's Academy. Mason took off his helmet and looked round at everyone.

"She's heading toward the brotherhood boarding house." He said that and everyone ran over to their.

Charlotte got inside the house and took off her coat, she turned round to Justin and smiled at him.

"Thank you...again"

"It's fine, Charlotte" Said Justin, Charlotte smiled back at him. Suddenly the door burst open and people came running in, Charlotte was scared.

"Step away from her Justin" Said one of the people

"Who are these people?" Asked Charlotte to Justin

"No one for you to worry about"

"My name is Jasper Luxton, Charlotte I spoke to your parents on the phone" Said Professor J.

"My parents" Charlotte said confused. "They're not my parents"

"So you know"

"Yes I know, I know I'm a mutant and I know I was adopted, now please leave me alone." Charlotte said, slowly getting very annoyed. Kieran was getting pissed off as well so he raised his hand and then Charlotte suddenly collapsed.

"KIERAN!" Shouted Mason

"What? She was annoying me, she wouldn't just come and help us"

**Sorry the chapter was short **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3: The Academy

**Finding Your Way**

**Chapter 3: The Academy**

**Charlotte's POV**

Where am I? What happened? I don't remember what happened! All I remember was arriving in this town and meeting a boy. A boy who had brown hair and brown eyes, I remember her hair being spiked up. I guess I was going to find out where I am now. I slowly opened my eyes to see the room I was in was white.

"Are you alright" Asked a voice, I jumped at the voice

"Wh-who are you?" I asked, slowly

"My name is Sarah Black; I am one of the teachers here"

"Here?" I asked

"At the Xavier Academy, you know you're a mutant don't you?" She asked

"Yes"

"And you know you are adopted" I nodded

"Sarah leave" Said a male voice, I looked up to find a man, who I swear I know from somewhere. Sarah left the room and the man sat in the seat she had been sat in.

"How are you feeling?" He asked

"Fine"

"Are you sure you don't have a headache or anything"

"I'm fine" I said

"Alright, well my name is Mason Smith"

"Have we met before?" I asked

He paused "I'm not sure" I watched him carefully and then I decided to turn away from him

"Can I have a look around?"

"Charlotte I don't know if that..."

"How do you know my name?" I asked

"Because we know your parents" Said another voice, turned round to see a man

"Who are you?"

"My name is Professor Jasper Luxton; I am the head teacher or this school for mutants. I know your parents"

"They are not my parents, they adopted me"

"But they are still your parents; they are coming here to make sure you are fine"

"I don't want to see them" I said "I hate them. I hate them for lying to me."

"Would you like to look around the house" He asked, I nodded and got out of bed, I looked down and found out I was still in the clothes I had been wearing for the last few days.

"Ready?" Asked Professor Jasper Luxton, I smiled and we set out for our tour of this house

We had done a tour of all the rooms in the house; Professor J had shown me the danger room where everyone practiced their mutant powers. A room where a machine called cerebra, this machine connects to every single mutant and their powers and can trace them and where they are, it was so cool. Then we reached the room where all the vehicles were there, there were so many, and the jet. Oh My god it was so big. Then we had a tour of upstairs it looked like a normal boarding house, bedrooms, bathrooms, living room, kitchen, and hallway. You would think this was a home and school for mutants. I soon met came across and met everyone.

"Hi Professor J, Who's this?" Asked a girl, she was small, like myself. She has brown hair.

"Laura, this is our new student, Charlotte Carter. Charlotte this will be one of your new friends Laura Jordan." Laura smiled and so did Charlotte

"It's nice to meet you, you will have a great time here, trust me." Said Laura

"Laura here can control the five elements. Water, Fire, Air, Earth and Spirit. At the moment she is working on her earth and Spirit powers" Charlotte looked over at Laura, amazed.

"It's no biggy" Smiled Laura

"Your powers are amazing...I don't have a clue want powers I have"

"We already know what it is" Said Professor J

"What is it?" I asked

"You can Phase and you have Telekinesis" I just looked at him confused

"I'll explain it to you later" We slowly moved along and came across to another girl.

"Charlotte this is Emily Baker, Emily has the powers of mermorisis and she can Shape shift?"

"Mermorisis?" I asked

"I know someone's memories just from touching their skin" Said Emily

"That sounds cool"

"Yeah, I can turn it off and on" I smiled at Emily and then I started walking off with Professor J. We soon came across a guy.

"Hi You must be Charlotte" I stared at them

"How do you know that?"

"Because everyone's talking about you"

"Charlotte this is Tom, Tom Felton" Said Professor J

"Hi Tom"

"Tom has the power to teleport"

"Cool, so you can go anyway you want?"

"Yeah"

"Come on Charlotte, there is still a lot of people to meet" I nodded and said goodbye to Tom

"Josh, come here" I looked and saw a brown hair boy walk over to us.

"Charlotte, I want you to meet my son Josh"

"Your Son?" I asked Professor J

"I'm his adoptive son" Josh said

"Oh...well it's nice to meet you"

"You're a little worried about everything"

"Yes...how'd you know?" I asked

"When I first got my powers I was like that" I nodded, I looked around and saw a boy walk up to us.

"Charlotte this is Colin Morgan, one of my best friends here. Colin here has the power of ice and healing. " Said Josh

"Hi" I said smiling at him

"Hello, so you're the girl Kieran knocked out!" Said Colin

"Knocked out?" I asked

"Yeah, Kieran, he used his mutant powers to knock you out so we could get you here" Said Professor J.

"Why didn't anybody tell me this?"

"We just have" Said Josh

"Thanks through" I smiled at them and worked off with Professor J.

We walked and walked searching for more of the students here which would soon become my new friends. Suddenly I felt a huge slash of water fall onto my head, I looked up and saw a red haired boy smiling down at me. He flew day to us

"Hey...sorry about that...I'm Rupert, Rupert Grint. You Must be Charlotte Carter" She nodded at him "My power is weather control"

"Hmm..." I said

"Sorry about the prank"

"Prank...so your one of those people"

"One of what" He said, confused. Professor J laughed and we started walking again

"Hey! What were you talking about" Shouted Rupert "Hey come back here"

After Rupert trying to talk to them and find out what I was on about they came across three other people.

"Charlotte I'd like you to met Scarlett Johnson, Jason Summers and Kieran Wilson" I smiled and waved at them all.

"Hi I'm Scarlett, it's nice to meet you" She said hugging me

"She's a hugger" Said Jason, when I looked at Jason, she noticed that his skin was covered in Rock.

"Yeah...don't worry about that. I'm made of Rock" Smiled Jason

"Cool"

"And this is Kieran he has telepathy and Telekinesis as well as turning his body into Diamonds" Said Professor J

"Hi, I'm Char.." I said while I was in the middle of a sentence

"Yeah...whatever" He said walking off, I looked round at Scarlett, Jason and Professor J.

"He's not a very happy person is he?" I said, they just shook their heads

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Joke

**Finding Your Way**

**Chapter 4: The Joke**

**Charlotte's Pov**

It had been a whole day since I had woken up and took a tour of this place and met everyone. I felt happy here, but Justin...he lied to me, he said not to trust these people. I don't know what to believe but...I feel safe here, I now know who to believe. Today was Sunday morning, so no school that's where I would be going tomorrow but I would learn how to use my powers today, I was so excited but so scared and worried at the same time. I had a shower and got changed and went downstairs into the kitchen where everyone was sat about a huge table.

"Hey Charlotte come sit here" Smiled Tom, I walked over to him and sat in-between Tom and Josh.

"Hi Guys"

"So how was your first prober night here?" Asked Josh

"It was good, at first I couldn't get to sleep but in the end I did and I had a good night's sleep as well" I said smiling

"That's good because today we are working on your powers" Said Professor J who stood behind me

"And you will have all of us helping you" Smiled Laura who sat opposite her

"I'm actually excited to see what my powers are like" I said

"I think we all are" Said Mason who was standing next to Sarah and Professor J behind all the students who were sat around the table.

"Yeah whatever" Said Kieran getting up from the table and leaving the room

"I'll go check on him" Said Jason, getting up from the table chasing after Kieran

"He doesn't like me does he?" I asked, everyone just shrugged not knowing

As we got further into the day we decided we should start practicing my powers first off we started with phasing, they started explaining what that power was because I didn't have any idea what it was. I found out phasing is another name for walking through walls.

"Wow...so do you know how I can do that" I asked

"You just have to want to do it, or think about and you should be able to do it" Said Sarah

"So like this?" I asked, standing up and walking into a wall, I walked into a walk not through it and I hurt my nose.

"Oww" I said, complaining, I turned to face them all and started holding my nose. I heard Rupert laughing his head off, so I glared at him.

"No...maybe we should work on that" Said Mason, shaking his head. I nodded in agreement still holding my nose because the impact was so painful.

So we continued working on that, finally after about two hours work we finally got it, we started getting me to travel underground which was so cool and then we worked on me holding someone and travelling through a wall, which I did perfectly fine. I was so happy and finally got the hang off that. Now I just need to work on my telekinesis.

**-End of Pov-**

The clock stroke three and Charlotte found herself beginning to get a little tired with all the practice she was doing.

"Can we please stop?" She asked, she happened to be learning from Kieran and Josh

"Su..." Josh was about to search

"NO! You need to get hold of this power" Shouted Kieran, who had been pushing her.

"Kieran, please just look at her. I was never like that with you" Josh said looking at Charlotte, she looked tired, like she wanted to collapse.

"No you weren't...but...she needs to learn to control it...just give her some time to rest that is all I guess from you" Said Josh

"Fine she gets two hours rest"

"Then it shall be dinner"

"Fine...we continue this tomorrow" Said Kieran walking away

"I'm sorry about him" Said Josh to Charlotte, who was slowly getting up from where had had been sat.

"Yeah well you're not his bodyguard" Said Charlotte who started walking back to the house with Josh

"Yeah but he's my boyfriend"

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah...I get that a lot"

"No, it's not that...but he just doesn't seem like the type who would be with someone so sweet and kind like you."

"Well he's not always like the bad guy type...he just needs time to get use to you, he was like that with everyone when he came here"

"Really?"

"Yeah...he will change over time"

"I hope so...I hate it when people hate me. It makes me feel horrible inside"

"You will be fine...I just know it" Said Josh, smiling at his new friend

"Thank You Josh" Charlotte said hugging him

"Come on...Time for movies!"

"Movies?" Charlotte asked

"Yeah Sunday afternoon movies...we sometimes do it" Josh grabbed Charlotte's hand and dragged her towards the house; Charlotte couldn't stop laughing at Josh's reaction.

When they got inside Charlotte found all the sat in the living room watching Pirates of the Caribbean. Charlotte smiled at Josh who smiled back at her, he let go of her hand and sat next to Kieran who was glaring at Charlotte, she looked down afraid to look at those killer eyes. She was afraid that Kieran was going to kill her with his powers.

"What are you waiting for?" Asked Kieran, annoyed with her "Sit!" She did what she was told and sat next to Laura on the carpet in front of the TV.

"You okay?" Asked Laura

"Yeah" Charlotte lied "Lets watch the movie"

They were half-way through the movie and Charlotte was getting bored it might have had something to do with a pair of eyes burning her back. All Charlotte could feel was someone watching her every moment. She knew who it was Kieran. She wanted him to stop but she didn't want everyone to notice it, she didn't want to be the whiny kid. She wanted to be the one everyone liked and wanted to be friends with, but with Kieran...it wasn't like that at all.

"Charlotte?" Said strong voice, she looked up and saw Mason, there was something about him that she felt connected to...she just didn't know what it was.

"Yeah?"

"Your parents are here" He said, her eyes widened "They want to talk to you"

"Fine...but I am not happy about this" She said, she got up but by now she could feel everyone's eyes on her. She walked with Mason into the kitchen were her parents John and Mary Carter were sat drinking Tea, acting like everything was perfectly fine. It wasn't.

"What are you two doing here?" She said

"Honey...we came to talk" Replied her mother, Mary

"Well there isn't anything to talk about"

"Charlotte, you need to know the truth" Said my father, John

"What...that I'm a mutant...that you two adopted me?" She asked, looking at both her parents. John and Mary looked at each other shocked and confused

"How did you..."

"Know? I overheard you the morning after I got my powers. Why did you lie to me?"

"We wanted to protect you?"

"STOP LYING!" Charlotte shouted "I know you didn't want me knowing the real me, I know you didn't want me having these powers. I know you two; you didn't want this for me. Well sorry to disappoint both of you I am a mutant. I feel happy here, I feel safe..."

"But you feel safe at home"

"Yes I do...this is my home now. Not with you...I never want to see you two again" Charlotte said running out of the room, heading to the side of the house where all the bedrooms lay. She ran into her room and jumped onto her bed, crying. She couldn't believe her parents still came here after she told them she never wanted them to come here in the first place. Charlotte just wished she knew her real mother and father and not the liars she knew by the names of John and Mary.

Charlotte was there crying her eyes out until she heard a pop, she looked round to see Tom with black smoke surrounding him.

"Blame Smoke" Charlotte just looked at him like he was crazy

"What the hell?" She asked

"Oh Hey Charlotte" He sat down on her bed "Are you okay?"

"No"

"Why?"

"How would you feel if your parents who adopted you and hates the fact your mutant comes here and say everything's going to be find and sort of asking you to come home"

"Oh...I can see your point for storming off"

"Yeah...wait why you are in my room"

"To see if you're okay"

"I'm fine. Just a little tired, I might actually just go to sleep and skip dinner"

"You sure about that" Asked Tom

"Yeah, you go and finish the movie with everyone else" And with that Tom disappeared out of my room.

Charlotte looked around her room and noticed that all her stuff from her old home was put in her room, she had all the posters, clothes, shoes, notebooks she even had her laptop here. She walked over to the laptop and hugged it.

"It's alright laptop, mummy's here. Oh how I missed so much...I'll never left you again...well unless we have a mission or something" She said still hugging it, like it was her child.

After letting go of her laptop Charlotte fell asleep, she dreamt about Justin and how he was telling her how bad the academy was. She didn't understand but she slowly woke up very confused.

"Well that was weird" She said to herself, she looked around the room and found her alarm clock and it said 2.00am. 'Grr' Rumbled her stomach

"Alright, Alright" She said, she put on her dressing grown and her slippers and started walking to the kitchen she saw the light on. _Who's that _she thought, she walked into the kitchen and saw Rupert

"Hi" Smiled Charlotte

"Hey, guessing your hungry" her stomach rumbled again and Charlotte nodded to Rupert's statement

"Don't worry about it. I get like that all the time" Charlotte walked over to the fridge to make herself a sandwich she had grabbed the bread and the cheese to make a cheese sandwich, walked round the side of the counter and screamed. Rupert ran over to her, soon everyone ran into the kitchen.

"Charlotte what is it?" Asked Professor J. She didn't say anything all she did was point everyone looked over the counter and saw a body, a stone white body with coming out of his head.

"OH MY GOD" Said Scarlett "What do we do?"

"I don't know Scarlett" Said Sarah, Mason went down to his body and checked his pulse

"Guys he's just faking" Said Mason, Kieran sat up laughing his head off

"YOU GIT!" Shouted Charlotte hitting Kieran with a piece of bread

"What it was funny"

"Yeah for you, not for the rest of us" She said

"You should have seen your face" Laughed Kieran

"Kieran, she's right...it wasn't funny" Said Scarlett

"Yeah well for me it was" Said Kieran who walked away

"I don't like him very much" Said Charlotte who went back into her room

"I never would have guessed that" Said Mason to himself; everyone went back into their rooms.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Tell me what you think?**


	5. Chapter 5: High School

**Finding Your Way**

**Chapter 5: High School**

After the joke Kieran had pulled on everyone, they all went back to sleep ready for the morning. Charlotte woke up and first and had a shower to freshen up. After that Charlotte changed, grabbed her bag for her first day at high-school here and walked down into the kitchen. There she was met with Kieran, Josh, Laura and Tom.

"Hi Charlotte" Said Laura, walking up to her and hugging her

"Hi Laura...so what am I going to be doing?"

"Well...either Mason or Professor J will be taking you to the school to enrol you in there" Replied Laura

"Alright" Charlotte sat down next to Tom and started eating the breakfast on her plate were two pieces of bacon, an egg and sausages as well. Charlotte just dug into her food and smiled at Josh who had been cooking it "I love it"

"You're welcome" Smiled Josh

Soon enough everyone else came downstairs and started eating breakfast, before anyone noticed everyone was off to school. Mason accompanied them to the school and went with Charlotte to enrol her.

"So you have Science first Charlotte, I hope you have a nice day" Said someone from the office

"Thank You" Smiled Charlotte walking out the office with Mason

"So I'll shall see you with the others at home later" Asked Mason, Charlotte nodded

"Bye Mason" Smiled Charlotte trying to find her way to her first class of the day

Lesson's had already started and she had no clue where she was going. She found her locker as well but she continued walking, searching for her classroom.

"Hey there" Charlotte turned round and saw a face she met a few days before. Charlotte just rolled her eyes

"Oh it's you"

"That's no way to greet a friend"

"Who's says your my friend" Said Charlotte, annoyed with them

"You did"

"Oh that's funny, I don't remember that"

"Well you did"

"You lied to me" Charlotte shouted

"Charlotte..."

"No Justin, you lied to me...I don't know if I can forgive you for that, and you were wrong...the academy, it helped me. It's helping me understand my powers" Said Charlotte, walking away leaving Justin there all on his own.

"Hey Wait for me" Said Justin who was now chasing after Charlotte, he grabbed her arm and spun her round. "Charlotte, you don't know what they do?"

"They help you with your powers" Whispered Charlotte "They are trying to protect us mutants, unlike you and your friends"

"Hey that's not...wait how do you know about my friends"

"Mason and the others told me" Said Charlotte "Now let go" She finally got him to get go of her arm and she finally found her classroom.

"Ah, you must be Miss Carter, the new kid living at the Xavier Academy" Said the science teacher

"That's me sir" Smiled Charlotte

"Ah and Mr Kelly...nice to finally see you today, do you have that paper that I asked you to do?"

"Um..."

"I'll take that as a no" Said the teacher who now was sat down at his desk, Charlotte moved further into the classroom and sat next to Laura and Justin sat behind them.

Lunch came around the corner a lot quicker than everyone thought it would, when Charlotte entered the cafeteria with both Emily and Laura.

"So where are we going to sit?" Asked Charlotte

"Where we normally do...with our friends from the academy" Said Emily

"And where are they?" Asked Laura

"There" Pointed out Charlotte; there they saw Kieran, Josh, Tom, Colin, Rupert and Scarlett

"Hey Guys" Said Emily walking up to them

"Hey" Replied Josh

"Is it me or are the brotherhood gang acting very weird today" Said Colin

"Who?" Asked Charlotte

"Justin Kelly and his friends" Said Kieran

"Ooh..."

The whole group watched Justin walk in acting very sneaky; another guy walked over to Justin and whispered something into his ear, he nodded and followed the guy out of the cafeteria. Josh looked at everyone

"What do we do?" He asked

"Follow them" Answered Laura and Rupert together, they all stood up and followed them. So Charlotte, Laura, Emily, Kieran, Colin, Rupert, Tom, Josh and Scarlett got up and followed Justin and the guy out of the school. No one knew where they were going, they noticed Justin getting into his car and he drove off.

"What do we do now?" Asked Colin

"Call Mason, Dad and Sarah" Said Josh

"On to it" Said Scarlett who walked off to phone them and when she was done, she came back and got into the car which Tom happened to be driving.

"They're going to find us from our way there" Smiled Scarlett

"Come on, we don't want them getting away do we?" Asked Charlotte

"No we don't" Said Kieran "Go on Tom start driving"

"Whatever its lord demands" Laughed Tom. It wasn't long till Justin's car stopped and they both got out. Tom parked up way behind so they could go and spy on what they were doing. They all made it to a window where they watched Justin and his friend meet three other people.

"Everything's ready to go Justin" Said a boy, this boy had black hair which was straightened

"Okay...let's get ready, they will never know what hit them" Smiled Justin, they started packing everything up

"Weapons? What do they need that for?" Asked Charlotte

"We don't know...but knowing them it has something to do with hurting the humans." Answered Colin

"So what do we do?" Asked Laura

"Run in and scare them" Answered Kieran "Which means we're going have to fight them" Everyone nodded and some of them got into the roof so in case they tried escaping from the roof it would be blocked. The people that went into the roof were Charlotte, Tom and Colin everyone was ran through the door to stop them. Charlotte phased them into the building and Tom teleported them so they wouldn't make to be of a noise.

"Give it up guys" Said Scarlett

"And what are you going to do?" Asked a red haired boy

"Oh shut it Luke" Snapped Kieran who walked in behind everyone

"Hey there Kieran...how's life at the Academy?" Asked the black haired boy

"Just peachy, Darren" Glared Kieran.

"Well it's so nice to see you and your friends...where's the new freak" He asked

"She is not a freak" Said Emily

"Oh really? That's a shame I wanted to beat her up and knock some sense into her"

"Darren, just behaviour" Glared Justin

"Oh and who's the freak...me?" Asked Charlotte as she landed onto the group floor

"CHARLOTTE!" Shouted Kieran

"WHAT!" She asked, confused

"I told you to wait outside"

"We got bored"

"We?" Asked Justin

"Yeah We" Said Tom who had just appeared out of nowhere with Colin

"Okay now we could make this easy for you...or we should make this hard" Said Josh who walked forwards towards them.

"Hmmm...let me think about this" Said Darren lying through his teeth

"DARREN! I'm the leader, not you!" Shouted Justin

"Oh yeah"

"I think it's gonna be the hard why" Said Rupert

"X-MEN...GO!" Said Kieran starting to fight Justin while the others started fighting with everyone else.

Charlotte was flung backwards, she went into a pile of boxes, she hit her head and looked up to see it had been Darren who had done that to her.

"Awe did the wittle girl hit her head" Mocked Darren, Charlotte just glared at him.

"You wish" Charlotte jumped up and did a cartwheel and was standing in front of him and kicked him in the chest and he went backwards and landed on top of Emily who tried a sneaky attack on Darren but it hadn't gone to her plan.

"Sorry Emily" Said Charlotte helping her up, Emily walked away to help Tom. "Just so you, I did karate when I was little, so I could kick your butt if I wanted to" Charlotte began to walk away but fell over and Darren stood up and smirked "Nice try". Meanwhile Kieran and Justin were still fighting, Justin was kicking and punching as well as using his power but with Kieran turning his body into diamonds...it wasn't doing much good. Kieran jumped up to face Justin.

"You'd wish you had done that" Glared Kieran

"Oh and what are you going to do about it?" Asked Justin

"This" Said Kieran, he turned his hand into diamonds and punched him and he went flying. "One down" He looked up and saw Charlotte and Darren, he shook his head. "When will she learn" He said going over to help her.

Meanwhile with Josh who had been trying to defeat Sam Lee or Speedy because of his power. Josh was slowly getting annoyed with him. It might have been because Sam was running round in circles and Josh was getting a little dizzy and it was starting to piss him off...or just because he hated the guy.

"STOP!" Shouted Josh, he held his hand up and Sam went running into an invisible force wall and fell back. "Thank You"

"What's your problem...I just wanted to have fun"

"Yeah annoying me" Josh flicked his hand and a pile of boxes fell down on top of him

"Ah come on man...help me up" Complained Sam

"Let me think about that...uh No!" Said Josh before walking away, he had found Colin who had been working with Laura and Scarlett with another brotherhood member called Zack Wood but not many people called him that apart from the X-Men (sometimes), Teachers at school and his friends (sometimes) but his nickname and codename happened to be Rook, no one understood but it stuck with him all the time and no one could be bothered to change it. Zack's power was Thought project, he always carried a notebook round with him where he could create drawings and he could bring them to life. The only way they could stop it was ripping up the piece of paper that Zack had created the image on.

"Let go of me!" Shouted Zack, Zack had Scarlett on his back "Get off me" Scarlett jumped off and landed next to Colin. Zack tried to escape but Laura moved in front of him before he could make an exit at the door. Zack stared at Laura and smiled

"Hi Laura" Zack just happened to have a crush on Laura Jordan; this was one of the main reasons why the brotherhood lost a lot of the time.

"Hi Zack...goodbye Zack" She said waving at him. Colin was now standing behind him and kicked him; he hit the floor and went out cold.

"It seemed like that job was well done" Smiled Josh who now approached them

"Thank You Josh" Smiled Scarlett

"I wasn't talking to you" Said Josh

"Ha in your face Scar" Laughed Colin

"I was talking to Colin and Laura"

"Yeah whatever" Said Scarlett who was now walking away. Emily and Tom were having trouble trying to fight Luke Grey; his power was the dark force. It could do anything but it was always dark, one of the people the X-men always had trouble with fighting.

"TOM! WATCH OUT!" Shouted Emily who saw Luke create a black bird with was flying towards Tom, Tom dodged it and hit it and it burst covering him in Black goo. Emily changed into a mouse and travelled to Luke, she changed back into herself and got hold of his throat

"Every single time" She whispered, they always had to creep up on Luke when he was using his powers and every time he fell for it.

"Just stop it" Said Kieran who walked over to Darren "Leave her alone, she hasn't done anything to you?"

"She replaced me" Said Darren

"So what...you're not coming back to the Academy" Said Josh who was walking over to them "Plus dad wouldn't let you"

"And how do you know that?" Asked Darren still annoyed

"Because we live there...we know what he is like" Said Rupert who was helping Charlotte up

"Professor J will not take that chance on you again" Said Colin. Then Jason, Sarah and Mason ran into the building and saw everything. Mason saw Rupert helping Charlotte up, and he knew something bad happened.

"You okay kid?" He asked

"Yeah fine" Answered Charlotte, her eyes turned purple, only Mason and Kieran noticed and smiled then an opened cardboard box landed ontop of Darren's head.

"WHAT? What the hell happened?" Asked Darren, who was lost and started walking around the building with it on his head, his arms had been trapped in the box as well so he couldn't get out. "Justin, Zack, Sam, Luke...where are you guys" He asked trying to search for them with that on his head.

"Well done Charlotte" Said Kieran, high-fiving her

"Lets get you kids out of here" Said Mason

"Mason's right...we don't want to be here when the police around" Replied Sarah, everyone nodded and walked out of the building.

"We still need to work on your powers Charlotte, don't forget that" Said Kieran as he got in the same car as Sarah, Mason, Charlotte, Jason and Josh

"Wouldn't dream of it" Laughed Charlotte

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: Focus

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_

**Finding Your Way**

**Chapter 6: Focus**

"Now, close your eyes. Think of the thing in front of you and focus on that" Charlotte did as told, she closed her eyes, she thought of a book. She started breathing in and out slowly. "Okay Charlotte, keep going, you're getting there" Charlotte was trying her hardest, and then she dropped it. "NO! NO! NO!" Shouted Kieran, Charlotte opened her eyes so find the book which she had been trying to focus all her power on was on the floor.

"Charlotte you're getting better at this" Said Josh Hutcherson, Kieran's boyfriend and Charlotte's new friend.

"Thank Josh, but Kieran's right, I need to focus more on the objects"

"Charlotte you are doing perfectly fine" Josh looked at his boyfriend who had now walked off annoyed with Charlotte and trying to help her focus on her powers, it was really getting to him.

"I've pissed him off...again. Haven't I?" Said Charlotte, watching Kieran leave them in the middle of the field.

"Maybe I should try with you, let me find a feather" Said Josh walking away. He came back with a bird's feather.

"Josh, I have a feeling this isn't going to work"

"Charlotte just try, it is a lot easier when people try with lighter things and then work to the heavier stuff. That's how I learnt" Said Josh "Oh and don't close your eyes, it is a lot easier if you don't"

**Charlotte's Pov**

I did what Josh told me. I left my open and stared at the feather, I moved my hand and the feather moved where I moved my hand. I smiled, I was actually doing it. I was using my power. This is so cool.

"Well done Charlotte" Smiled Josh. He looked at me; his eyes turned a midnight blue colour, a couple stones which lay near them suddenly floated in the air.

"Wow...why are your eyes dark blue?" I asked

"It always happens to through who has either Telekinesis or Telepathy...your eyes turn purple, didn't you know that?" I shook my head

"No, no one told me"

"Hmmm...I need to go and find Kieran and speak to him. I think today's lesson is over. Just keep working on it" Said Josh before walking off.

On Josh had walked off I closed my eyes and focused all my power into lifting some stones that had fallen back onto the ground. It felt easier; maybe it was because I didn't have Kieran shouting at me the whole time. Every object I tried felt lighter than I thought it would, Josh was right. I could do this.

**-END OF POV-**

Josh was running through the school looking for Kieran, and then he had found him. He was sat in the room were Cerebra was, he had the helmet on and was trying to focus on all of the thoughts that lay with all the students in the house.

"Kieran, I know you can hear me" Said Josh, Kieran took the helmet off and looked at Josh

"What?" He asked

"Why are you so mean to her" Asked Josh

"I'm not"

"Really because you were making her learn her powers the hard way"

"So Did I"

"No Kieran, I helped you and so did everyone here"

"But there's just something about her"

"She's a nice person, she's been misled, she doesn't even know who her really family are, I think all of us here are her family and friends now." Kieran looked down, he always wanted a family, and Mason was sort of like a father to him. To be honest Mason actually did adopt him, but only a couple knew about that, Mason, himself and Professor J. Josh didn't have a clue at all.

"Okay, I'll be nice" Whispered Kieran

"That is all I ask" Smiled Josh, leaving Kieran alone

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**SORRY ITS SHORT!**


	7. Chapter 7: Time Flys

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_

**Finding Your Way**

**Chapter 7: Time Fly's**

It had been months, months since Charlotte had moved into Xavier's Academy. Charlotte had made friends such as Emily Baker, Laura Jordan, Tom Felton, Josh Hutcherson and many more. But making friends also mean you make enemies such as the boy from the brotherhood. They were everyone's enemies at the Academy, they happened to go by the names of Justin Kelly, Darren Criss, Sam Lee, Luke Grey and Zack Wood. But then there was Kieran Wilson, Charlotte didn't know what to think of him. Sometimes he was nice and then other times...he wasn't.

Charlotte learnt a lot her powers she finally had gotten round her telekinesis. She finally had found the strength to lift heavy objects with her mind. Her Phasesing was perfect, she hadn't really had a go in the danger room, and Mason always kept saying that she wasn't ready. She always had to watch everyone do it. Charlotte had a couple of encounters with the brotherhood. Things never ended good with them, she also learnt that Darren use to be one of the students at the academy as well as being Kieran's ex. Let's say she found out things didn't end on good terms and that's why he changed teams. She also learnt that Zack Wood had a crush on Laura which everyone kept laughing at and Laura had a go at them old.

"Stop it, it's kinda of sweet" Said Laura

"But it's kinda creepy as well" Replied Colin

"Stop being mean" Said Charlotte who glared at Colin.

"Sorry" Mutter Colin. Charlotte's life at school was okay, but that was when the brotherhood started attacking her and her friends.

"So guys you ready to go into town?" Asked Tom, they had arranged to go into town. Charlotte wasn't going because she didn't have any money either did Kieran and Jason.

"We'll get you guys something" Smiled Emily

"You don't have too" Said Jason

"We want to...right guys" Replied Laura

"Thanks" Smiled Kieran. They all left the academy with Mason and Sarah. Professor J walked up to them

"So what are you three going to do today?" He asked, the three of them shrugged

"Homework?" Answered Charlotte

"Charlotte, I even know you finished everything" Said Kieran

"Have you been spying on me?" Asked Charlotte, her expression started to turn into a very annoyed one

"No, I can read your mind, duh!" Answered Kieran, he walked away from her and stood by Jason and Professor J.

'_I'm sorry Kieran; I didn't mean to snap at you.' _Thought Charlotte, knowing Kieran was listening to her thoughts.

"You can stop that now" Said Kieran, Charlotte smiled at him.

"You don't need to smile like everything's okay. We're not friends...yet" Charlotte smiled up at him "STOP THAT!"

"Alright, alright. Okay I have an idea. Jason this doesn't apply to you."

"Oh"

"But you still will be part of what I'm think we could do"

"Cool, what is it?" Asked Jason

"You don't just wait do you?" Answered Professor J, Jason stood there thinking about it

"No"

"Alright, kids. As you have nothing better to do, why don't we have another training session in the danger room?"

"Do we have to?" Asked Kieran

"Really? You mean I get to step into the danger room?" Asked Charlotte with a huge grin on her face. She had been waiting for this day for a while.

"And you get your own X-Men uniform" Said Professor J

"I get a uniform" Repeated Charlotte

"Yes, I just said that. Weren't you listening?"

"No I was, I just can't believe it" Said Charlotte, Professor J went off somewhere and came back with a uniform in his hand.

"You guys might want to get changed first"

"ALRIGHT!" Smiled Charlotte, skipping away, leaving Professor J, Jason and Kieran there to watch her

"That girl really has a probably, why is she so happy all the time" Said Kieran, talking to himself

"Maybe she's a happy person" Replied Jason, walking away.

"Yeah you better walk away" Whispered Kieran

"Kieran, just go and get changed" Said Professor J, shaking her head

"Whatever" Muttered Kieran, walking away.

"That kid has problems" Said Professor J who was now walking into the danger room control booth.

Meanwhile in the town Mason had pulled the car into a space and all the students hopped out the car and started walking off.

"Guys, wait. We'll meet back here in about three hours" Said Sarah

"Three hours?" Asked Emily

"Yes three hours"

"I like it, I like it a lot" Smiled Emily who walked off with Laura and Scarlett

"You wanna spy on the girls?" Asked Rupert to Colin, Josh and Tom

"That's a bit mean don't you think" Answered Josh

"Well?" Said Rupert

"Sounds good" Smiled Tom

"Cool, let's go" Said Colin, walking off with Rupert and Tom leaving Josh there standing on his own

"So where are you going to go?" Asked Sarah

"I don't know" Shrugged Josh

"You can come and drink Coffee with us" Josh eyes widened and he ran away

"HEY WAIT FOR ME!" Shouted Josh chasing after Colin, Rupert and Tom. Josh finally reached them, they were in the mall spying on the girls in the food court, and they were sat on a table with a menu covering their face.

"They are my friends, what happen if we get caught?" Whispered Josh, scared

"We run" Replied Rupert, Tom looked over Josh

"You have never spied on any girls before have you"

"I'm gay, what do you think"

"True, very true"

"Hey! Are you guys spying on us?" Asked Scarlett who had now walked over to them, all four boys looked up scared

"No, what gave you that idea?" Asked Colin

"Rupert?" Asked Laura, who was standing right next to her "Are you spying on us?"

"Guys, RUN!" Shouted Rupert who got up and started running with Josh, Tom and Colin who were being chased by Scarlett, Laura and Emily

"Wait why are we doing this?" Asked Emily

"They were spying on us" Answered Scarlett with a shout

Back at the academy, Jason, Kieran and Charlotte were now in the danger room getting ready for their training session. Professor J happened to be standing up in the control room which stood above their heads. Charlotte breathed in and waited for the session to begin.

"You ready kids?" Asked Professor J

"Yeah, we're ready" Answered Jason, Professor J hit the button and all the machines appeared out of nowhere and the three of them started running. A laser machine started walking around the room, this machine had legs like a crab and started chasing after Kieran who was trying to throw everything he could at it but it wouldn't stop it. Charlotte had discs flying all around her and Jason was trapped in a block of stone.

"Guys, work together" Said Professor J into the speakers

"Do we have to?" Asked Kieran

"KIERAN!"

"Alright, Alright." Answered Kieran to Professor J who just rolled his eyes. Kieran ran over to Charlotte and the discs started flying around him as well.

"What do we do?" Asked Charlotte

"HELP ME! KIERAN! CHARLOTTE! PLEASE HELP!" Shouted Jason who had been trying to push the stone blocks over.

"Come on" Said Kieran running over to the box Jason had been trapped in. The Crab like machine and flying discs followed them over there.

"Jason?" Asked Charlotte

"GET ME OUT OF HERE" Shouted Jason, Charlotte phased in and started helping Jason to get out of that. Kieran was trying to fight off the discs, once Jason got out the blocks moved and caged the three of them in.

"Well that didn't work" Said Kieran

"I have a plan" Said Charlotte

"What is it?" Asked Kieran

"Just follow my lead when I tell you. Okay, Jason I need a lift" Said Charlotte, Jason linked his hands together so charlotte could stand on his hand so he could flip her over which he did once she stood on his hand. Charlotte flipped over the stone blocks and landed on the other side.

"Jason run at one of the walls" Shouted Charlotte, she tried fighting one of the discs, Jason did what he was told and the wall came down. He and Kieran ran out of there helping charlotte fight the discs and the crab machine. Kieran raised his hands in the air and slammed them together. Two pieces of metal fell and landed on the crab and it died. Kieran smirked at Charlotte

"And that's how it's done" Charlotte rolled her eyes, phased as a disc came flying towards her, it flew right through her, she ran to one, grabbed on and threw it away and it slammed into one and the two discs exploded and she did that to every single one until all the discs had gone.

"There done" Smiled Charlotte, clearing all the duct of her hands.

"What are you three doing?" Asked a voice, Kieran, Jason and Charlotte turned round to find Mason and Sarah standing there with Laura, Emily, Scarlet, Josh, Tom, Rupert and Colin.

"What does it look like?" Said Kieran "You can be really dumb sometimes" he muttered before walking away. The rest of them all looked at each other confused and just shrugged and walked out of the danger room.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Tell me what you think**


	8. Chapter 8: Familiar

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_

**Finding Your Way**

**Chapter 8: Familia**

"Charlotte this isn't what I asked for"

"Kieran done his wrong to"

"Yeah but at least I put half of my family of my family tree" Smirked Kieran

"Oh Shut Up"

"Charlotte I'm going to have to ask you to do it again"

"But Sir, there isn't any point, I don't know who my family are. I was adopted"

"But still, you can't put everyone at the Academy down as your family"

"But they are!"

"Charlotte I'm giving you two weeks to re-do your family tree. I don't care if it's your adoptive family or not. And you need to have proof it's your family as well." Said the teacher "And Kieran I want you to think about what family means to you"

"Yeah whatever"

Things had been getting better, Charlotte now felt like she fitted in with everyone at the academy. She was happy there; she had a place which felt like a home to her. They have been given an assignment to create a family tree of their family. Charlotte did hers based on everyone at the academy. Kieran well he only did half of his, for some reason he only done his father's side of the family and not his mothers. As it was lunch, they walked into the cafeteria and found two of their friends Josh and Tom from the look of it they were in the middle of talking.

"Hey Guys" Smiled Josh, Charlotte and Kieran sat down.

"Not much, just got told that I have to re-do my assignment"

"Charlotte, I don't think he would have accepted that we were your family"

"But you feel like you are"

"That may be the rest but you can't put that down" Said Tom

"Well I have to re-do it"

"And what about you Kieran?" Asked Rupert who walked over to the table with Colin. It was clear that they had got their food.

"Oh hey guys." Smiled Charlotte, Colin sat down next to her and she stole some of his fries

"Hey!"

"You love me really"

"Anyway, I got told I have to find the meaning of family to me. What the hell does that mean?" Said Kieran, everyone shrugged

"I think it means what does the word Family mean to you" Said Rupert

"Oh...I don't know then, you know why" Said Kieran, looking at his boyfriend Josh.

"Of course I do" Replied Josh

"I think I'm going for a walk, I'm going to go and find Em, Lala and Scar" Smiled Charlotte

"I'll go with you" Said Tom, getting up and walking away with Charlotte.

"I hope he doesn't like her" Muttered Colin

"Awe, is someone jealous" Said Rupert in a baby like voice

"Don't be silly" Lied Colin

"He's lying" Replied Kieran

"Stop reading my mind" Whispered Colin

"Then stop thinking so loud!"

"I was not" Complained Colin

"Just give up" Said Kieran

"Yes sir"

"Don't call me that"

"Yeah Colin, I wouldn't call him that" Muttered Josh

"Shutting up now"

Meanwhile with Charlotte and Tom, walking through the corridors of the school, laughing and giggling.

"You like her don't you?" Asked Charlotte

"Who you talking about?" Answered Tom

"Emily, don't lie to me. I know you do. Like I know Josh and Kieran are perfect for each other. And like Rupert has a crush on Laura"

"Alright I do, okay you happy"

"Tom, your one of my best friends. I can see how you feel about her"

"What am I meant to do about it? I'm not even sure if she likes me"

"She likes you; she's just not sure either"

"What do I do then?"

"Nothing" Said another voice, and then five people appeared. Justin, Darren, Zac, Sam and Luke.

"What do you want?" Asked Tom, glaring at them.

"Awe, we just wanted a chat" Smiled Zack

"And somehow I don't believe" Said Charlotte, crossing her arms

"That sounds about right" Muttered Darren

"Now if you don't mind, we have to go" Said Tom, grabbing Charlotte's arm

"Actually I do mind" Replied Justin

"What do you want?" Asked Tom

"It's rude to walk away when people are talking to you"

"Ohh and what are you going to do about it" Asked Charlotte

"This" Said Darren grabbing Charlotte's arm. Tom pulled the arm he already had towards him, then Darren did the same thing to Charlotte's other arm. Charlotte closed her eyes in pain

"Please stop" Whispered Charlotte

"Darren, let go. Your hurting her!" Shouted Justin, Darren did what he was told

"I was meant to"

"Do you want the X-Men on to us?"

"No"

"Hey Guys" Said Emily and Laura walking over to Charlotte and Tom who were standing next to the brotherhood boys.

"What going on here?" Asked Laura

"Oh nothing, just being stretched to death" Said Charlotte

"Why you guys doing that?" Asked Emily

"No reason, just to annoy. You know how we roll." Smiled Luke

"Sadly, yes I do" Emily rolled her eyes.

"Wait where's Scarlett?" Asked Tom

"Bathroom" Said Emily and Laura together

"Now if you don't mind, we shall be going" Said Tom, grabbing Charlotte's hand. Emily's eyes looked at their hands.

"Don't..." Said Justin. Zack looked at Laura who's looked scared

"Let them go" Whispered Zack, Justin nodded and let the four of them walk away to the girls bathroom to wait for Scarlett. Sam looked over at Zack and Justin

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because...we can work up another plan" Whispered Justin

"Hell yes!" Smiled Darren and the five of them walked away

After their school day they all headed home, back home to the academy they live in Xavier's Academy. A school run by Professor Jasper Luxton who was the adoptive father of one Josh Hutcherson. When they got home they were met there by Professor J, Mason Smith and Sarah Black; the teachers of Xavier's Academy.

"So how was school?" Asked Sarah

"Boring, school is boring and will always be boring" Said Emily, she kept glancing over at Tom and Charlotte who were standing next to each other.

"I guess. I remember when I was at school" Said Mason, thinking back to his younger days

"We don't want to hear this" Replied Kieran

"Charlotte can I speak to you a sec?" Asked Emily, Charlotte nodded and walked away with Emily.

"I wonder what that's about" Said Tom

"Boys can be so stupid" Said Scarlett, shaking her head

"So right" Whispered Laura

"Huh, what was that?" Asked Rupert

"Nothing" Answered Laura, walking away

"Hey Guys" Said Jason

"Hi Baby" Smiled Scarlett, running over to her boyfriend

"Well I'm going to the library, when Charlotte comes back tell her where I am" Said Kieran, Mason nodded and watched Kieran walk away. Charlotte came back into the room

"Where's Kieran?"

"In the library" Said Mason

"Okay Bye"

"Hey Kiki" Said Charlotte as she walked into the library

"Don't call me that, we're not friends yet"

"Oh come on" Kieran looked at her with a glare, she looked down and then said "So, what ya doing?"

"Trying to do my homework"

"Okay, do you need any help?"

"From you, no thanks" Charlotte shook her head and walked over to the bookcases and picked up a book which had the name 'Emma Frost' titled in gold bold writing.

"Hey Charlotte, come have a look at this!" Said Kieran, Charlotte walked over with the book and pulled out a chair and sat down.

"What is it?"

"Does she look familiar or something?"

"Who is she?"

"I think her name is Emma Frost"

"Oh I have a book on her" Charlotte opened the front cover and started reading.

"Emma Frost was Telepathy and she could also turn her body into Diamonds" Charlotte paused and looked at Kieran "Sounds a lot like you"

"What else does it say?"

"Well it says here she was a friend and worked with Charles Xavier. There's a family tree in here as well...and look...Wilson, that's your sure name."

"John Wilson, was my father's name"

"So she's your great, great grandmother."

"Really?" Asked Kieran

"Yes, that's what it says here...she even has the same blue eyes as you do when you use your powers"

"This is so cool, knowing I had a family who are unbelievably amazing"

"That's a start, for your homework. Now what does it mean to you that you have family who are just like you"

"Thanks, Charlotte. I wonder about you. You have two powers. That means both your parents were mutants."

"I don't know" Said Charlotte, sounding very unsure about everything.

"Come on, look this site tracks every single mutant in the world. If you type in a name it should tell us about them" Said Kieran, Charlotte stood up and walked back to the bookcase with the book about Emma Frost. She then picked up another and slowly started walking back to Kieran.

"Don't Humans know about the site?"

"No it's programmed into every computer at a mutant school"

"You mean there are other schools?"

"Of course, so what do you say?"

"I don't know, I'm not sure. What if their death...what if they didn't want me anyway?"

"Charlotte, you want to know. You need to know!" Charlotte nodded. She sat down in her chair with the book.

"Who's Wolverine?" Asked Kieran, looking at the book in her lap

"I don't know, let's read it first"

"Chicken"

"I'm not a chicken, I'm just worried. You would be to if you were in my place"

"Yeah whatever" Charlotte handed him the book and he started reading.

"Wolverine was another friend who worked with Charles Xavier helping mutant control their powers and uses them for good. Wolverine is known to have mental claws and healings powers to heal any of his injuries but he could also heal other people. In later life Wolverine met a women called Alexandra, she happened to be a mutant as well. She had the power of shapeshifter."

"Okay, turn to the next page"

"Alright" Kieran did that and his eyes widened "I don't believe"

"What? What is it?"

"Your name is on the family tree"

"What let me see?" Charlotte took the book from him and saw her name written in gold writing "I don't believe it"

"What is it Char, tell me"

"Mason's...my father" Said Charlotte, looking at Kieran confused

Meanwhile in the kitchen sat Sarah, Professor J and Mason. Sarah was standing there making dinner for everyone in the house. They were having homemade pizza; Professor J and Mason were sat around the table talking.

"You need to tell her" Said Sarah

"She right you know. She needs to know!" Professor J said looking at Mason

"Oh and what do I tell her. 'Hey Charlotte, I'm your dad. Sorry I left you with those people but I didn't want you"

"Mason that's not the truth and you know it" Muttered Sarah

"I know, I know. I was young and in love. We couldn't deal with a child at the time"

"And then she died" Said Professor J "You also need to tell Kieran"

"About what?"

"You know what"

"Huh...Oh I remember now"

"Thank God"

"Hey Dad" Said Josh, walking into the kitchen with Tom

"Hey Sarah, when's dinner going to be ready?"

"In about five minutes, could you boys go and get everyone?"

"Sure thing" Tom walked out of the kitchen and shouted "DINNER'S READY!" he walked back in and sat at the table

"Tom, I could of done that if I wanted to"

"But you didn't"

"Whatever, just shut up" It was then when everyone came running in and sat around the table

"Um, smells good" Smiled Emily who had sat down next to Tom. Laura sat down with Rupert opposite Emily and Tom.

"Hey where are Charlotte and Kieran?" Asked Colin, looking around the table

"Maybe they didn't hear" Answered Tom. Right then Charlotte and Kieran came marching into the room with a book.

"WHY?" Asked Charlotte, really pissed off. She couldn't believe Mason Smith was her father and he never said anything to her since she arrived. He had a lot of explaining to do to her and to everyone.

"Charlotte...Kieran, what's going on?" Asked Josh

"Stay out of this Josh" Shouted Charlotte, everyone looked around at each other confused

"Why'd you lay Mason?" Asked Kieran, he didn't like Charlotte very much but she didn't deserve this, being lied to about her family and where she was from. Who she belonged to, she had a right to know everything.

"You know?" Asked Mason

"YES I KNOW!" Charlotte said slapping down the book, Mason gulped in fear

"Guys what's going on?" Asked Laura

"If you must know, Charlotte now knows where she comes from" Said Kieran, glaring at Mason.

"Do you know who her mother and father are?" Asked Colin

"We all do, he's sat right in front of us, in fact his sat right in front of Charlotte" Charlotte had been standing right next to Mason, glaring at him.

"Mason's her father?" Asked Josh, Kieran nodded

"I can't believe you would lie to me, to everyone about something I have wanted to know for ages" Charlotte shook her head and walked out of the room.

"CHARLOTTE EMILY SMITH!" He chased after her, everyone got up and followed them out of the room.

"I never saw that coming" Whispered Rupert to Tom

"Shut up man" Said Tom who slapped Rupert's arm

"Ow"

"Shut up" they all finally made it to the hallway which was a circle which had several doors leading in main different places.

"Why would you keep that from me?" Asked Charlotte, looking at her father with tears in her eyes

"I had to"

"No you didn't, you could have told me the truth"

"Charlotte, I wanted to tell you. I...I just didn't know how to"

"You were going to tell me, when. Tell me when were you going to tell me, huh dad?" Asked Charlotte, the way she looked at him was like she was about to kill him.

"I don't know. I was through"

"Somehow I don't believe you" Charlotte went to walk away, Mason grabbed her arm and pulled her back

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you if I can. Justin was right. The X-Men are stupid, no wait he was wrong, only one of them are" She pulled her arm out of his gripped and started walking away

"Do you want to know why we gave you to them?" Asked Mason, he was beginning to cry as well. Charlotte looked back at her father

"Go on"

"Your mother and I, we were in love. Living in the moment. When we found out we were having you we were full of joy but also worry. There was a risk that people thought mutants were still around and were going to search for them and kill them. That's why. We met Professor J and told him to give you to a good home. Which he did, we knew one day you would get your powers and be sent here. But we also were really young and you could deal with raising a child even at the time where we may have been killed. We done this for you!" Said Mason

"Where's my mother?"

"She was killed, in a car crash" Mason looked down. Charlotte closed her and eyes and shook her head. "And Kieran, I knew your father?"

"You did?" He said

"Yes, we happened to be best friends. But when he met your mother, things didn't work out very well. Your mother didn't like me very much. When your mother released that your father, I and Alexandra were mutants she sent for people to come and kill us. We hide for many years, this was after you were born through, and then your mother found your father and killed him, right in front of your eyes. I'm sorry, but I made a promise to your father that I would adopt you. And that I have" Kieran looked at Mason confused.

"So basically I and Charlotte are your kids"

"Yes" Breathed Mason, glad that he finally got everything out in the open.

"Hey where's Charlotte?" Asked Jason, looking around, everyone looked but couldn't see her. Laura, Tom and Rupert looked at each other

"We'll go look for her" They said and walked outside

When they got outside they walked down the path, they also footprints, in the grass.

"Guys I think she went this way" Said Laura, pointing them out

"CHARLOTTE! CHARLOTTE!" The three of them shouted

"I KNOW YOU'RE UPSET BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN RUN AWAY!" Tom called out. And they were hit around the head and everything turned black.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Tell me what you think?**

**What do you think will happen to them next?**


	9. Chapter 9: The Ghost Part 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_

**Finding Your Way**

**Chapter 9: The Ghost (Part One)**

**Tom's Pov**

I opened up my eyes, and looked around. I was like this human side container _what on earth? _I looked around and saw Charlotte, Laura and Rupert; they had wires attached to their heads and hands. _This is weird_ I looked down and saw the same wires attached to me as well. _What's going on?_ The last thing I remember was chasing outside looking for Charlotte with Laura and Rupert then everything went blank. _But who did this?_

"I'm glad to see you awake" Said a dark voice, I looked up to see a man dressed in black. He had a black long sleeved top on with black trousers and a black hat which was covering his face so I could not see who he was.

"Who are you?" I asked, he opened his mouth and started to laugh but it wasn't your original laugh it was like there was a secret behind it.

"The Ghost"

"The what?"

"The Ghost, it is what people call me. I always there but nobody sees me unless I want them to see me"

"Well that's just stupid. Don't you ever get lonely?"

"Oh and what do you know?"

"I don't know I'm only seventeen"

"That's what I thought, Tom"

"Wait how do you know who I am?"

"I'm 'The Ghost' remember?"

"Oh, Oh yeah" Said Tom

"I bet your wondering what I'm doing to you and your little friends"

"Well yeah, why are we here?" I asked

"Well I'm draining you from your powers"

"Why would you do that?"

"So I can become more powerful!" Laughed the ghost before walking away. I tried teleporting but it didn't work _He's telling the truth! Oh hurry up guys, get us out of here!_

**-End of Pov-**

"What do we do?" Asked Kieran, who was pacing back and forth.

"I don't know if we can do anything?" Answered Josh

"But there has to be" Said Emily "They are missing and we have to find them. They are our family as well as our friends.

"This is all my fault" Said Mason, sat down with his head in his hands "I mean I shouldn't have said it like that to her. I should have told her when she was younger. I should of went there and told her in person when she was little."

"But you didn't...we will find her, I promise you Mason" Said Professor J

"I just don't understand it. Why are all four of them gone? It just doesn't make sense at all" Said Scarlett

"We need backup" Whispered Jason

"But who?" Asked Colin

"Who do you think?" Said Jason

"Oh hell no. I will not work with Kelly. You know we hate each other" Complained Colin

"Colin do you want Rupert, Tom, Laura and Charlotte back here or not?" Asked Sarah

"Of Course I do!"

"Then we ask for their help they may and may not help us, but it is worth a shot"

"Alright"

"Okay me and Mason go, see you in an hour or two" Said Kieran, grabbing Mason and dragging him out of the academy.

"Oh I hate my life" Muttered Colin

"Oh shut up" Shouted Emily

"I'm just saying!" Shouted Colin

"Yeah well we don't care. We actually want to rescue our friends, unlike someone in here"

"I want to rescue them too!"

"Shut it you two! I'm thinking!" Screamed Sarah

"What—what is it?" Asked Scarlett

"Well Kieran...and Mason said they couldn't use their Telepathy. I feel as if half of my power has gone. What about you guys?"

"Well I still have my healing powers. But not my ice, I don't why" Said Colin

"I can't use my telekinesis" Said Josh

"Okay, what about you Scarlett?"

"I feel like half my power is gone too"

"Emily?"

"Well I feel like my memorisis is gone"

"Professor?"

"Half of power gone"

"Alright, Jason?"

"I feel fine. I'm made of rock"

"Yes Jason, we understand"

"Okay Sarah what are you thinking?" Asked Professor J

"Who ever stole our powers, must have taken Charlotte, Laura, Tom and Rupert. But why...that's the part I don't understand"

"They must be in town somewhere. Laura, Rupert and Tom have been here for ages, it's not like no one can not notice them walking the town. They can't get very far. Charlotte probably still has her phasing. From the sound of it, this person is taking their strongest powers...or taking half of their power" Said Josh

"That makes sense, but where are we going to find the four of them?" Asked Professor J

"Search the whole town, when Kieran and Mason get back that is"

Meanwhile Mason and Kieran were their way to the Brotherhood's house. Kieran and Mason were already in their uniforms. Kieran's uniform was a black jump suit with a blue X which across the top half of his body, he had a blue belt and blue boots. Everyone had that uniform but had it in different colours; Mason happened to be a black jumpsuit with Yellow cross, belt and boots. They soon arrived at the house and jumped out the car.

"You know what I find funny?" Said Kieran

"What- what do you find funny?"

"That none of the humans ever notice us running around town where our uniforms" Mason laughed

"Your right about that, come on we need their help" Mason knocked on the door and Zack answered it.

"Uh, what do you X-Geeks want?" Asked Zack

"First off we're not geeks. Second we need to talk to you and your friends" Said Kieran "It's important"

"Alright, come in" Said Zack, he let them in and slammed the door

"Zack...who was at the..."Darren walked into the room where Zack had lead both Mason and Kieran

"Justin, you might want to come and see this" Shouted Darren. Justin, Sam and Luke came running down the stairs and saw Darren and Zack standing with Kieran and Mason in their living room

"Get out" Said Justin

"Please, just hear us out" Replied Mason

"Fine, what do you want?" Asked Darren

"I'm trying to find my daughter"

"You have a daughter?" Asked Luke, Sam just laughed

"Yes, you all know her. She is missing along with her friends"

"What is her name?" Asked Zack

"Charlotte" Answered Kieran

"You're her father?" Asked Justin

"Yes. Now would you like to help us find her or not?" Answered Mason

"Wait...hold on, who's missing?" Asked Darren

"Laura, Tom, Rupert and Charlotte" Answered Kieran

"Laura's missing?" Asked Zack

"Yes. We need your help" Answered Kieran

"What happened?" Said Justin

"Well it all happened after I told Charlotte and Kieran I'm their father"

"He's your father?" Asked Darren to Kieran

"Sorta, he's my godfather as well as my adoptive father; does that make sense?" He asked very confused

"It kinda does" Nodded Sam

"Okay so what happened after you told them?" Asked Zack

"Well Charlotte ran out while I was telling Kieran that I promised his father I would adopt him. Laura said she Tom and Rupert would go out and look for them. But they never came back. We went out looking for them and saw nobody around."

"We think they have been kidnapped" Said Kieran

"Can't you use your telepathy to try and search for them using celebre?" Asked Darren

"We've tried that, but it isn't working for some reason. It like our telepathy has been drained away." Answered Mason.

"Wait Kieran, I thought you hated Charlotte?" Asked Justin

"I did, but she's my sister now. Family have to stick together." Answered Kieran "So are you going to help or not?"

"I don't know" Said Justin

"Oh come on Justin. We both know that you want to help and save Charlotte and you know that I want to help and Laura." Replied Zack.

"Alright, fine. We go and help them" Said a very annoyed Darren

"Let's go. We have to go back to Academy and see if they have found anything else out"

**Charlotte's Pov**

Ow, my head. I had a really weird dream last night. I dreamt that I found out Mason was my father and that he adopted Kieran. _I mean how weird is that? _Then after that I ran outside and got hit over the head by someone who was dressed in black. Time to get dressed and go to school. I opened my eyes and saw myself in a tube _what the hell is going on?_ I looked down and saw myself in my X-Men uniform. _Okay this is getting beyond weird. _My uniform was amethyst purple jumpsuit with a lilac X on the top half of my body. I also had my lilac belt as well as lilac boots on. I swear the last time I was awake I wasn't wearing this.

"Confused?" Asked a voice, I looked up and saw the man dressed in black from my dream standing right in front of me

"Who are you?" I asked

"Really I have to go over this again?"

"Again?" I asked very confused. _What happened?_

"Alright My name is Ghost. I'm called it because I always there but never seen"

"Okay, why am I here?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out"

"Well that wasn't helpful at all"

"It wasn't meant to be"

"Why am I in here?"

"I'm draining your powers...I'm also draining your friends Tom, Laura and Rupert's powers as well. So don't worry" I looked around and saw Laura in a tube next to me and opposite us was Tom and Rupert in identical tubes. _They must have chased after me! _I started hitting the tube to try and get out. I wanted to be free and not trapped.

"Let me go!" I screamed, I noticed Tom had woken up and was shouting at me

"CHARLOTTE NO!" That was the last thing I remembered before falling asleep

**-End Of Pov-**

"Why did you do that?" Asked Tom to The Ghost while looking at his friend

"Because she wouldn't shut up"

"Well you didn't have to do that"

"I think you will find I did" Then 'The Ghost' walked away

"What a git"

"What's going on?" Asked a voice, Tom looked over to find Laura walking up

"Laura don't panic"

"I'm not panicking"

Back with everyone at the Academy. Josh, Emily, Scarlett and Jason were pacing back and forth; worried about their friends and whether of not they would get help from the brotherhood. Colin was sat down on the sofa with Sarah and Professor J. At that moment they heard a car park up; they looked outside and saw Kieran and Mason getting out of the car. They all ran out the house and stood at the steps of the building.

"So?" Asked Josh. With that a jeep pulled up next to Mason and Kieran car.

"Does that answer your question?" Answered Kieran

"Why?" Asked Colin

"Because we want to help save your friends" Said Sam

"Yeah whatever"

"Okay so are we going to go and find them or not?" Asked Justin

"We have a reason why you guys feel so weak. And so do us!" Said Sarah

"And?" Asked Mason

"This person who ever has taken them is draining our powers as well"

"Do we have any idea who this person is?" Asked Zack

"Sadly no. But we still think they are in the town." Said Scarlett

"So how are we going to do this?" Asked Jason

"Well...you can't go out. Yes we may be wearing out uniforms but they will noticed a teenage boy made of rock running around the town." Said Mason

"I want to help?"

"That...I might be able to help you with" Smiled Emily "Yo, Speedy, a little help" Sam ran over to Emily picked her up and ran into the academy, they came back outside in a few seconds.

"There you go" Jason took the pair of clothes.

"What are you planning Em?" Asked Jason

"Just get changed into the clothes and where a pair of shades. You may nick Colin's"

"HEY! I heard that"

"You were meant to" Shouted Emily. Jason went into the academy to get changed and find a pair of shades.

"Okay so were going to spilt up, here are the groups. Mason I want you to go with Kieran and Darren..."

"DAD!" Said Josh

"Josh I don't care, you are going with Emily" Josh sighed and looked at Emily. She just shrugged

"Who will I go with?" Asked Scarlett

"Scar, you will be going with Sam and Jason. Sam...Scar, be careful with Jason. He has never been out before. Okay. Make sure he doesn't get noticed by the public" Sam and Scarlett nodded.

"So that leaves you with us" Said Luke pointing at him and Zack.

"Yes, okay the X-Men have walkie talkie kind of things so we will keep in contract through them."

"Alright so who am I going with?" Asked Jason who finally had come out

"You with me" Said Scarlett

"Let's go" Smiled Colin

"We'll go in the jeep" Said Sarah

"And we'll go in the car" Said Mason, pointing to the car. Everyone got in the car and jeep who were going in it. Everyone else started walking.

**Please Review**

**A Cliffhanger...what do you think?**


	10. Chapter 10: The Ghost Part 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **_

**Finding Your Way**

**Chapter 10: The Ghost (Part Two)**

"_Let's go" Smiled Colin_

"_We'll go in the jeep" Said Sarah_

"_And we'll go in the car" Said Mason, pointing to the car. Everyone got in the car and jeep who were going in it. Everyone else started walking._

Everyone was on the search for Charlotte Carter, Tom Felton, Laura Jordan and Rupert Grint, four mutants who attended Xavier's Academy. They had gone missing after Charlotte had found out Mason Smith was her father and that he had adopted Kieran Wilson who was his Godson. All the mutants at Xavier's Academy and The Brotherhood felt as if they powers were being drained away. They wanted to find their friends and get their powers back but they didn't know what to do.

"So where are we going to check out?" Asked Justin who was driving the jeep. He had been picked on to go in the same group as his enemy Colin Morgan and Sarah Black; two people who lived at the Academy.

"Well I was thinking about looking at some warehouses. It's probably where they are most likely to take them and hide away." Said Sarah

"But there are so many" Replied Colin

"I know, that's why we have to search for them fast. They already have been missing for a week"

"So that's why you guys weren't at school"

"Yes Kelly that is why we weren't at school. Can we get back to searching for Charlotte and the others?" Asked Colin, very annoyed with Justin, Colin had never got along with Justin. And he wasn't going to start too.

"Let's go. I know one close from here" Justin started driving fast to get their as fast as they could

"JUSTIN!" Shouted Colin

"Maybe we should try the coffee shop, when Charlotte first arrived she went there all the time" Said Darren

"Have you been spying on my daughter?" Asked Mason

"No, not me...but Justin did" Answered Darren. Kieran shook his head in disbelief.

"Okay, so let's try there...wait. She's been missing for a week why would she be in a coffee shop"

"I don't know. She could be, you never know" Said Darren

"He's right. We might as well check it out" Replied Kieran

So they drove off in that direction.

"So where do you think they are?" Asked Josh

"I don't know" Answered Emily. The two of them were walking around town, trying to think where they might be

"Where do you think they may be?"

"I don't know"

"Well this is hopeless, how are we going to find them?"

"I don't know"

"Emily, stop saying the same line, it's getting annoying"

"I'm sorry if I'm getting annoying but you love me because of it"

"Yeah, that is true"

"I have an idea"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"The warehouses...maybe this person has hit them in one of those?" Said Emily, thinking about everything.

"I think you might be right about that. Come on let's call everyone"

"Wouldn't it make sense to go their first and see if they are being used?"

"Let's go, if we find them, we call in. We'll probably need backup"

"Josh, we have a problem"

"What, what is it?"

"There are so many"

"You are right about that...we'll have to work very hard to find them then. Come On Emily" Josh grabbed her hand and started running

**Rupert's Pov**

I hate it. I hate being locked up in these tubes and not being able to move around and use my powers. It's been a week so I'm told and I haven't heard anything from anyone. None of our friends and family has turned up to rescue us. Maybe they hate us then.

"Guys, she's waking up" Said Laura, we all looked over at Charlotte and when I say we I mean myself, Laura and Tom. This man called 'The Ghost' kidnapped us four for something, Charlotte kinda of got annoyed and started hitting the tube to try and get free. 'The Ghost decided to drug her and she hasn't woken up since.

"Charlotte?" Asked Tom

"Mmm?" Was the answer we got from her.

"Are you okay?" Asked Laura

"Huh?" Okay she still sounded a little sleepy but I'm sure that would wear off very soon

"Charlotte comes on WAKE UP!" I shouted

"WHAT!" She shouted

"Thank You"

"You're weird"

"Yes I know and so are you"

"Why can't we get out?" Asked Charlotte

"I don't know"

"But there has to be a way" Said Laura

"I know but how. We can't use our powers in here for some reason"

"It's because he's draining them, that's why. But why is the question" Said Tom

"Ah, I'm glad to see you awake" Said the Ghost

"Why are we here?" Asked Laura

"I think you know a friend of mine" Answered the Ghost

"And who is that?" Asked Rupert

"Mason Smith and Jasper Luxton"

"You know my father" Whispered Charlotte

"Your father, huh?" The Ghost said before walking away

"Ow my head" Charlotte screamed by fainting

"I have a feeling this guy is not friends with Mason and Professor J" Said Tom

"I think your right about that" I replied back

**-End Of Pov-**

"Guys, we've found a building, there here" Said Scarlett into the X-Men Walkie Talkie. They arrived at an abounded warehouse where they had found their friends

"Scarlett, where are you?" Asked Professor J

"Jackson Street, on the edge of town. Sam's waiting by the road for you...be quick." Scarlet hung up and sat down next to Jason. Soon enough Mason arrived with Kieran and Darren and not far behind them were Colin, Sarah and Justin; that's only because they had cars. A while later everyone else arrived; Josh and Emily and Professor J with Luke and Zack from the brotherhood gang.

"Where are they?" Asked Mason

"In there, now I think we should scare the guy who kidnapped them" Said Sarah

"I think we should run in and kill the guy who took them" Replied Mason

"To be honest I like Mason's plan a whole lot better than anyone else" Muttered Darren

"You would" Said Josh

"Oh and what's that supposed to mean" Asked Darren

"You don't think things through" Answered Colin

"Please, I just want to save Charlotte, Laura, Tom and Rupert. Can you understand that?" Said Mason

"Alright, we'll go with Mason's plan" Said Professor J

"Oh the count of three...one...two...three...GO!" Shouted Mason they all ran in and saw no one about from Rupert, Tom, Laura and Charlotte.

"Charlotte" Said everyone they ran to the tube she was in and saw her unconscious body

"What happened to my little girl?" Asked Mason

"This guy drugged and then she had a headache and passed out" Said Rupert

"Can someone please get us out of here?" Asked Laura

"Yeah sure thing" Answered Zack, he found a copper stick and hit the tubes with it. The glass around the fell and they were free. Charlotte's body fell into Justin's arms who was standing outside her tube waiting for her to come out.

"Ah, why hello Mason and Jasper" Smirked a voice they all turned round to find 'The Ghost' walking towards them.

"So it was you?" Said Professor J

"Well done Jasper"

"Why did you do this? Why did you take them" Asked Mason

"To lure you in...for me to kill you" Answered the Ghost

"I've never liked you" Muttered Mason

"I have never liked you either" Josh ran up to him and pushed The Ghost and he went flying backwards into a wall

"Don't you dare touch my father!" Shouted Josh

"Or mine" Said Charlotte who was awake now in Justin's arms

"Charlotte!" Smiled everyone

"Hey Guys" She smiled

"So what you going to do now, you got all of us mutants...against you" Said Emily

"Time to kick some Mutant ass!" Smiled Rupert

"Let's go this" Grinned Sam

"Hold your horses" Shouted the Ghost, raising his hands in defeat.

"Don't try running away, that's not going to happen" Said Josh, Suddenly the ghost was by Justin and Charlotte

"Okay that's just weird and freaky" Whispered Sam, who was standing next to Emily

"Now you know how we feel" Replied Emily. Sam stood there with his mouth open.

"I'm warning you, stay away from her" Glared Mason. The Ghost being the ghost didn't listen to Mason and grabbed Charlotte

"Let go of me" Said Charlotte about to slap his, as she swung her arm, he caught it. Everyone looked at him in disbelief

"Oh yeah I stole all your powers, now bye bye" He ran away using Sam super speed dragging Charlotte along with him

"We have to do something" Said Kieran

"But what do we do? We don't have our powers" Replied Laura

"I don't care what we do, I'm saving her" Said Justin, who ran outside. Everyone looked at each other and followed him outside. There on the top of the building was 'The Ghost' with Charlotte, from the look of everything it looked like he was about to push her off the building.

"STOP IT!" Screamed Colin

"If she falls, I can try and slow her down with my telekinesis"

"But who will catch her?" Asked Josh

"I will" Said Justin and Colin together. They looked at each other and glared

"I catch her...she will be fine" Said Professor J, getting ready. Above them Charlotte and The Ghost were fighting

"Let go of me" She shouted

"You will die. I want to see the pain your father goes through, just like I had to go through!" He pushed Charlotte, she grabbed hold of him and they both started falling. She let go of him

"KIERAN!" Shouted Scarlett, she was pointing in the air and he noticed Charlotte and The Ghost tumbling through the air. Kieran raised his hand and Charlotte started slowing down.

"I'm ready to catch her" Yelled Professor J and right then Charlotte handed in his arms. The Ghost landed right next to them but didn't shatter into a million pieces. Mason knelt down and punched him in the face

"That's for kidnapping the kids" Said Mason who then punched him again "And that's for nearly killing my daughter" Scarlett then walked up to his body and set it on fire. This body then went a very pale colour and multicolour lights came out of his body and went into everyone.

"What the hell happened there?" Asked Zack, everyone shrugged

"Who knows" Answered Jason.

"Charlotte are you okay?" Asked Mason, Charlotte got up and hugged her father

"I'm sorry Dad"

"Why are you sorry?"

"For running away. If I didn't do that, this wouldn't have happened"

"I understand...you were in shock. So how are you feeling?"

"A lot better. I feel like I have my powers back"

"Same here" Said everyone

"What about you Kieran?" Asked Sarah

"I can see again" Answered Kieran

"Kieran you have always been able to see" Replied Laura

"But psychically" Everyone laughed

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11: Dates

_**I don't own anything**_

**Finding Your Way**

**Chapter 11: Dates**

It had been a week since the mutant by the name of 'The Ghost' had died and a week since Tom, Rupert, Charlotte and Laura had returned home to the Academy. It was a Friday; Charlotte had finally handed in her family tree with all of the evidence she had, thanks to her dad Mason Smith.

"There you go sir. All done" Said Charlotte

"You better not be lying Charlotte" Replied her teacher

"But she's not. She has found her father and she has got an adoptive brother" Said Kieran, who had now walked into the room. "Oh and here's what I think of what family means" The two of them walked out of the classroom leaving the teacher in shock, mainly at Kieran.

The two of them were on their way to the cafeteria to meet up with their friends; Josh, Laura, Emily, Rupert, Tom, Colin and Scarlett who had already made their way there. Charlotte wanted the day to be over so she could pack for the weekend ahead. She would be going with his father Mason as well as her adoptive brother Kieran and his boyfriend Josh. The trip was mainly for Charlotte, Kieran and Mason but Kieran being Kieran went and asked if Josh could tag along. Josh's father Professor J said yes; so he was going on the trip with them.

"Hey Guys" Said Justin leader of the brotherhood, their enemy.

"What do you want?" Asked Kieran, Kieran also happened to be the student leader of the X-Men.

"I wanted to talk to Charlotte if that is alright" Answered Justin. Kieran rolled his eyes, stood their waiting for Justin to talk "Alone!"

"Alright, Alright. I'm going." Said Kieran who walked away

"What do you want Justin" Asked Charlotte

"How are you?"

"Really that was what you were going to ask...I'm going then" Charlotte started to move and Justin ran in front of her

"No that wasn't what I was going to ask."

"Then what was it?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Better...Justin what do you want? I'm on my way to see my friends!"

"Alright, I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out this weekend." Asked Justin

"Um...I'm sorry I can't. I'm hanging out with my dad...I'm sorry"

"Yeah I understand" Said Justin, walking away leaving Charlotte on her own.

"There you are!" Said a voice, Charlotte turned round and saw Colin with Scarlett coming her way

"Finally, Kieran came into the cafeteria on his own. We wondered where you got too" Said Scarlett

"Come on" Said Colin dragging her away.

Meanwhile back in the cafeteria, sat Kieran, Josh, Tom, Emily, Laura and Rupert. They sat their talking and eating their lunch.

"Laura...I was...well...I was wondering if you...if you wanted to go on...a..." Started Rupert very nervously

"Yes Rupert, go on what was it you wanted to ask" Asked Laura

"Would you like to go on a date with me...later tonight?" Rupert Said. Laura smiled at him and kissed his cheek

"I would love to" Rupert couldn't stop smiling

"AWE!" Smiled Emily "You guys are so cute"

"Hey guys" Said Scarlett walking over to the table with Colin and Charlotte

"Guess what happened!" Smiled Emily

"What happened?" Asked Charlotte, looking at Scarlett a little confused

"Rupert asked Laura out on a date!"

"Awe" Said Scarlett and Charlotte together

"That is so cute" Smiled Charlotte

"I remember my first date with Jason" Continued Scarlett

"Yes, we know. You had a picnic in the garden because he couldn't go anywhere" Said Kieran

"You don't have to be mean about it" Snapped Scarlett. Right then Zack and Sam from the brotherhood walked past them listening to what they were talking about

"I can't wait for this weekend. Just me, Kieran, Josh and dad camping" Smiled Charlotte, thinking about the weekend ahead of them

"So you're going to need help packing?" Asked Scarlett

"Yeah, I've never been on a camping trip before...what do you need?" Asked Charlotte

"Don't worry we'll help you, straight after we have helped Laura of course" Answered Emily

"Helped her with what?" Asked Rupert

"We're not telling...its girl stuff" Answered Scarlett

Lesson soon finished and everyone was sent home for the weekend ahead. When Zack and Sam got home they found Darren and Luke in the living room. It was clear to say they had skipped school and had been watching TV all day; their eyes had turned red.

"Guys, you can't keep doing this" Said Zack

"Shut up, Sally is about to speak" Replied Luke

"Have you guys seen Justin?" Asked Sam. Darren and Luke shook their head in sync

"Well that was weird" Whispered Sam to Zack, Zack nodded and looked at his two zombie like friends

"If you see him can you tell him that we're looking for him" Asked Zack; Darren and Luke nodded in sync again. Zack and Sam started walking away.

"They are mad" Whispered Zack

"But that's why were friends with them" Answered Sam

"WE'RE BACK!" Shouted Colin, walking through the doors of Xavier's Academy; which was run by Charles Xavier's Great Grandson Professor Jasper Luxton. Suddenly Mason walked up to them

"Hey Kids"

"Hey Mason" They Said

"Hi Dad" Smiled Charlotte

"Kieran, Charlotte, Josh. Don't forget to pack for tomorrow, we leave at 7.00"

"That means..." Started Charlotte

"We have to..." Spoke Josh

"Get up early" Finished Kieran

"Yes it does. So if I was you, I'd start packing" Mason walked away

"I will do it later, I promise" Said Charlotte and Josh together

"I'll do it whenever" Muttered Kieran

"You look nice Laura" Said Scarlett looking at Laura with all her outfit, makeup and jewellery on. She wore a shoulder dress which was a navy blue which hung just above her knees. She wore black heels which went with some of her black jewellery she was wearing.

"You look hot; I bet Rupert's going to be jaw-dropped when he see's you walk down those stairs" Grinned Emily

"Emily's right, he won't know what hit him" Agreed Charlotte

"Go and get him" Smiled all three girls together

"Thanks you three. I really like him. I always have and I just never thought he would ask me out or anything. I thought he saw me as his sister...but he doesn't..." Smiled Laura, she went up and hugged them and then walked outside and the girls followed her; they just wanted to see Rupert's shocked face.

It was 6.00 and Josh had decided to go to the park with his boyfriend Kieran. They wanted to spend some time together away from all their friends at the academy.

"So you excited about tomorrow?" Asked Josh

"What's there to be excited about...we are going into the woods."

"Yeah but it's fun, telling ghost stories, roasting marshmallows"

"It might be fun for you but not for me"

"Oh come on, can't you just spend some time with your family for once"

"They aren't my family"

"Kieran there your family no matter what. Mason is your god father and the guy who adopted you, the guy who has been there for you all the time" Said Josh.

Emily, Charlotte and Scarlett were very bored, they were sitting around in Charlotte room doing nothing. They hadn't even decided to start packing for Charlotte. They kept wondering how Laura and Rupert's date was going on. Suddenly three boys walked into Charlotte's room, their names Tom, Colin and Jason.

"You girls look bored" Said Colin

"That's because we are" Replied Scarlett

"What's wrong?" Asked Tom

"Nothing's wrong" Answered Charlotte

"We're just wondering how Laura and Rupert's date is going on" Whispered Emily

"Why don't we go and spy on them" Asked Jason

"Well one you can't because you're made of rock and two...I have to pack" Said Charlotte

"Yes cause that is going so well isn't it" Replied Colin

"Oh shut up, you guys go but I can't. You heard what my dad said, I need to pack and after that I have to go to sleep" Spoke Charlotte

"Well you life is boring, come on guy lets go spy" the five of them walked out the room leaving Charlotte there to pack.

Back at the Brotherhood house, Darren and Luke were still staring at the TV as if it had hypnotized them. Justin walked in after walking around town for about three hours straight. He walked over to the TV and turned it off.

"Oh come on guys, you know it is bad for you" Said Justin

"So...?" Replied Luke who had got up and put it back on "Oh Zack said he wanted to speak with you when you got back" Justin looked at him and then went up the stairs searching for Zack.

"I heard you wanted to see me?" Asked Justin when he had finally found Zack with Sam in his room hanging out and listening to music

"Guess what we heard today?" Asked Sam

"Um...I don't know" Answered Justin

"X-Men are going camping this weekend..." Said Zack

"So that's what she was talking about" Muttered Justin

"Who you talking to?" Asked Sam

"No one...I'll be back in awhile" Justin started walking out of the room and turned back to look at two of his friends "Make sure Darren and Luke stop watching TV"

"Do you see them?" Whispered Colin

"No...And shut up" Whispered Emily

"No why don't you" Complained Colin

"What is the point in this?" Asked Tom, who was now standing up

"Tom's right, I mean they could have gone somewhere else" Answered Scarlett

"They are never any fun" Said Emily

"You said it" Replied Colin

"I was joking, I love Laura" Glared Emily "She's my best friend"

"So was I" Lied Colin

"Yeah right" Emily rolled her eyes

"So what do we do now? I don't want to go back to the Academy...I heard Mason was cooking dinner" Said Scarlett

"Oh last time his pizza was horrible" Said Tom

"Remember that Cottage Pie we ate last time...I threw up" Replied Emily

"We have to give him a chance" Colin said looking at his friends

"Yeah right, come on why don't we go to KFC or something" Suggested Tom

"I like that Idea, let's go" Smiled Emily

"Wait did anyone actually bring any money with them?" Asked Scarlett, Emily waved his money in the air

"What my parents are superheroes, they get paid. I just nick most of their money" The four of them started walking away to find a place to eat

Charlotte walked out of the academy after eating her dad's homemade Pizza, its say his cooking needed more practice; maybe he should just leave the cooking to Sarah. She walked over to the horse stables where she started looking after the horses.

"Have you finished packing?" Asked Jason who had followed her outside

"No not yet...I haven't really started." Answered Charlotte

"Well take some trainers and some hiking boots"

"Hiking boots?"

"Yeah I been on camping trips before with Mason, we normally go climbing through the forest and reach the highest point of the area and sit and watch the area around us, it's nice and you do some training outside"

"Cool...so a couple pair of clothes as well?"

"Yeah, a few. You might want to take a book or your ipod for the car ride there. Normally Mason takes us somewhere which is nowhere near the city or people"

"Okay, thanks Jason" Said Charlotte as she started feeding the horses

"You're welcome, see you inside" Jason walked away, leaving Charlotte there to feed and water the horses

"You now Kieran we better head back if we want to start packing for tomorrow"

"Do we have to Josh?"

"Well we have to if you want a good night's sleep"

"Well I'll fall asleep in the car"

"Kieran!"

"Alright, in a bit through. I like spending time here with you" Josh smiled at that sentence and let Kieran hug him while watching the stars above them

"I love you too"

"Okay, that's all of you horses watered and fed" Said Charlotte talking to all of the horses

"Who are you talking to?" Asked a voice, Charlotte jumped; turning around only to find someone she didn't really want to see

"What do you want Justin?"

"Can't I come over to see you"

"No, now go. I'm busy"

"Yes I can see that, feeding horses must be very hard work"

"Oh go jump down a hole" Charlotte said about to walk away "Wait how did you get in here"

"I floated over to the stable"

"Whatever, now if you don't mind I need to leave"

"What to get ready for tomorrow"

"How did you know about that?"

"I just guessed all of you guys are going"

"No we are not, it's just me, dad, Kieran and Josh...why do you wanna know?"

"Just wondering"

"I just wished we could spend it together"

"What are you up to?" Asked Charlotte, glaring at Justin

"Oh nothing"

"You're up to something, I can tell it"

"Well you must be mistaken because I'm not. Now I better go so you can start packing" Justin walked away leaving a little confused Charlotte still standing there

"What just happened?

**PLEASE REVIEW & TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	12. Chapter 12: Camping Trip

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **_

**Finding Your Way**

**Chapter 12: Camping Trip**

Kieran and Josh finally made it home to pack up their stuff for the camping trip the next day. Charlotte had packed and fallen asleep straight after. It was six in the morning and everyone was still peacefully asleep.

"WAKE UP!" Bellowed a voice all the way through the house. Everyone jumped out of bed and headed downstairs to find out who made that noise. Standing in the middle of the entrance stood Mason Smith

"What the hell dad?" Asked Charlotte, looking round at everyone she saw how pissed off everyone was

"Oh come on, it's our Saturday morning...people shouldn't ever wake up at this time" Complained Emily

"She is right, I'm going back to bed" Whined Rupert, A few people followed Rupert and done the same thing; meaning Emily, Laura and Jason

"Okay guys you ready?" Asked Mason

"Do we look ready?" Replied Charlotte, pointing to her PJ's

"Alright, well maybe you three wanna go and get changed!" Ordered Mason. Charlotte, Kieran and Josh waked off to get ready

"He has problems" Whispered Kieran

"I can hear you" Shouted Mason. Josh and Charlotte looked at each other scared

"This is going to be very long weekend"

After about an hour of getting ready to hit the road they had finally made their way over to the car they would be taking.

"Kieran you know you can't take hairspray" Said Mason, taking out the hairspray in his bag

"WHAT! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! MY HAIR!" Shouted Kieran who was now touching his hair after panicking

"I'm sorry but there is no point, it's not like we're going to see anyone there"

"But..."

"No buts Kieran just get in the car" Kieran got into the back with Josh and Charlotte was in the front

"I really hate him"

"I heard that" Kieran just poked his tongue out at him. Mason said goodbye to all the other students and then got into the car and drove off. Charlotte sat there listening to her ipod while Kieran and Josh were talking.

After about three hours later they arrived at a forest. They four of them got out of the car and looked around the place.

"Wow..." Stated Charlotte

"This is..." Mutter Josh

"Is this it?" Asked Kieran, looking around in disgust

"Yes this is it. No one ever comes here..."

"Apart from us" Said Kieran, looking at Mason

"Here you can use your powers, your free to use them here" Said Mason

"Cool" Smiled Charlotte

"Whatever" Said Kieran

"Okay we will leave the car here, we're going to walk for a bit and then we will camp there"

"Alright, well let's get going then" Said Josh, who got his bag out of the car and placed it on his back. They followed Mason and started walking.

"Where are we going Justin?" Asked Luke, as they were packing the car

"Camping"

"This isn't just because you couldn't spend your weekend with Charlotte is it?" Asked Darren

"What no, I just think we should get out of the house for a weekend. And mainly because last night you two looked like zombies"

"Alright, let's go" Said Zack, getting into the car.

"Alright, but will Kieran be there?" Asked Darren

"Yes" Answered Justin and Zack together

"Alright!" Smiled Darren. It was pretty clear to say that Darren still had feelings for Kieran, Josh knew and that's why Josh hated him.

"Um...Justin there's a problem ...there's five of us and we only have two tents" Said Sam

"Then we'll have to sort something out, won't we" Smiled Justin

Two Hours later Mason, Kieran, Josh and Charlotte had finally arrived at a site. They had been walking for two hours none stop and Mason and Kieran were fast so that meant Josh and Charlotte had to run to catch up with them. Meaning they were twice as tired as anyone else.

"Can...we...please...stop...here...dad..." Asked Charlotte, trying to catch her breath.

"I guess so, it's a good spot"

"Thank...You..." Said Josh, trying to breathe

Soon darkness crept upon them and the four of them was sat around a fire, hugging in all the warmth. But then they heard a noise...what was this noise?

"Dad?" Asked a scared Charlotte

"Mason?" Asked Josh, who was now hugging into Kieran in fear

"Alright I'm going to check" Mason walked over to the place where the noise was coming from. "What are you idiots doing here?" Mason walked back with five people in toe.

"What are you doing here Kelly, Criss, Lee, Grey and Wood?" Asked Josh, glaring at all five members of the Brother Hood gang

"We were bored" Said Darren "Plus I just wanted to come here and piss you off Hutcherson"

"Ignore him, that's not the whole reason" Said Zack

"And what is the reason?" Asked Kieran

"Two people were clued to the TV which is bad for them and this is the only way of getting them away" Answered Justin

"Why didn't you just disconnect the TV cable?" Asked Charlotte

"NO! NO! NO!" Shouted Darren and Luke together. Charlotte looked at Justin, Sam and Zack confused

"They think of that is murdering something. And they love their TV"

"Yeah we know" Glared Josh

"Do you mind if we hang out with you this weekend, they need it" Said Zack, pointing to Darren and Luke who were staring into space

"Can you tell them to stop that, it's freaking me out" Cried Charlotte, hiding behind her father.

"Yeah sure." Said Sam. "GUY!" The two of them snapped back into reality

The next day everyone was awake first thing, Mason was cooking breakfast and people were wondering around the camp site. Charlotte was had made a circle with objects around her so she could practice her telekinesis. Kieran and Josh were practice their fighting skills. And the brotherhood gang; well they were sitting around doing nothing.

"Hey Guys look" Said Zack, pointing over to Charlotte. Everyone walked over to her and watched her. She opened her eyes and they turned to a deep Amethyst colour, then the objects around her started floating.

"I can't believe it, she's doing it" Smiled Josh

"Maybe you should be here teacher" Muttered Kieran

"How about we both are" Said Josh, Kieran smiled and nodded. The objects started moving quickly over to the brotherhood members; hitting them.

"HEY STOP IT!" Shouted Sam, Charlotte snapped out of it and looked around her and noticed Mason, Kieran and Josh smiling at her and all the brotherhood members in pain

"What happened?" Asked Charlotte

"You did" Answered Darren; Charlotte looked at her father and friends

"You go girl" Smiled Josh high-fiving her

After breakfast they packed up and started moving. They walked for awhile; Josh and Kieran got bored so they just started floating all the way above everyone who was walking. Mason was leading the group with Charlotte following him and the brotherhood behind them.

"So Darren what are you going to do?" Asked Luke, looking up at Kieran and Josh

"I don't know, maybe just Josh jealous somehow"

"Sounds like a plan" Smiled a Luke. Ahead of them was Justin who was now walking with Charlotte

"Hey"

"Hi"

"So this is fun"

"Justin, if you came here to try and hang out with me and try and ask me on a date, the answer is no"

"WHAT? What did I do?" Asked Justin

"You know what you done. I said I would after this weekend trip, I was actually thinking about going on one with you. But now...I'm not even sure"

"I just wanted to hang out. I want to be friends"

"We are friends...well we were. I don't think I can trust you ever again" Charlotte shook her head and started walking ahead. Justin stood there and then chased after her.

"Wait, what do you mean?

"That I don't think I can ever trust you ever again"

"Why not?"

"You lied to me, you said you wouldn't do anything to ruin my weekend with my family."

"But..."

"No, this weekend was for me and my dad to connect. They were right about you"

"Who were?" He asked

"Scarlett, Emily, Laura, Colin, Tom, Rupert, Josh and Kieran they said a member of the brotherhood was never to be trusted...Just leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you" Said Charlotte, she looked at Justin one more time before floating up with Kieran and Josh.

"Hey dude you okay?" Asked Zack

"No, she hates me"

"Who?" Asked Sam

"Who do you think?"

It was midday when they decided to stop and have something to eat. The X-Men and Brotherhood sat on completely different side of the fire Mason had created.

"Hey Guys" Said a voice, everyone turned around to find a find a girl that they all knew

"Emily" Smiled Charlotte, she got up and ran over to her "Thank You for not leaving me with all these boys"

"You're welcome...but why are they here?" She asked

"Oh they decided to destroy our weekend" Said Josh

"We are not!" Shouted Zack

"Yeah whatever makes you sleep at night" Mutter Emily

"Wait, how did you get all the way up here?" Asked Mason

"Oh there's a parking space there" She said, pointing to a car parking sign. Kieran, Josh and Charlotte looked around and glared at Mason

"You made us walk all the way up here for no reason" Said Charlotte

"Ah...well this is awkward" Replied Mason

"No it isn't, your just stupid for not knowing there was a sign there so we didn't have to walk so far" Stated Kieran.

"Oh well" Shrugged Mason

"DAD!" Shouted Charlotte

"I'm sorry but Exercise for you guys is fine"

"So where are we going?" Asked Emily

"This way" Answered Mason who was now walking again. Kieran was looking around trying to search for something

"You alright?" Asked Emily

"I'm not sure" Answered Kieran

"What is it?"

"I feel like we're being watched out here"

"Hurry up guys" Shouted Charlotte and Josh together

"I'm sure it's nothing Kieran. We're used to being around humans, out here it's just us" Said Emily

"Maybe your right, but I still feel like we're being watched" Kieran and Emily then decided to follow after Mason, Charlotte, Josh, Darren, Justin, Sam, Luke and Zack who were walking ahead of them.

"Yes that's right, keep moving. Then when the moments right we'll catch you" Laughed at voice. Kieran turned round

"Did you guys hear that?" He asked

"Hear what?" Said Sam, Kieran was looking behind them but saw nothing

"Never mind. I think I was just imaging it"

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Sorry I've had a hard time writing this chapter**

**I hope you enjoyed it :D**


	13. Chapter 13: Prison

_**I don't own anything **_

**Finding Your Way**

**Chapter 13: Prison **

"_Yes that's right, keep moving. Then when the moments right we'll catch you" Laughed at voice. Kieran turned round_

"_Did you guys hear that?" He asked_

"_Hear what?" Said Sam, Kieran was looking behind them but saw nothing_

"_Never mind. I think I was just imaging it" _

After making sure Kieran was fine they started walking again, when the sun was setting they decided to call it a day and set up camp for themselves. Emily decided to take over with the cooking as she was scared Mason would try and kill them. Charlotte was sat next to Emily talking like they normally would. Kieran and Josh decided to go for a walk before dinner was cooked, Darren and Luke decided to go and spy on them. Zack was sat leaning against a tree drawing pictures in his notebook which he had brought along with him and Justin was sat leaning against the tent with Sam watching Emily and Charlotte talking and smiling.

"Why doesn't she like me?" Asked Justin

"Because we ruined her weekend with her family" Stated Sam

"I know that, but do you think she likes someone else?"

"I don't know, if it was I bet it would be Colin"

"Why Colin?" Asked Justin a little confused

"Haven't you seen the way he looks at her?" Asked Sam, Justin shook his head and looked back over at Emily and Charlotte.

"So why did you decide to come and find us?" Asked Charlotte

"Because it was boring, there was nothing to do. Rupert asked Laura out on another date so they weren't at home. Colin and Tom were hanging and playing football and they didn't want me to join in with them. Scarlett and Jason were doing what they normally do; which is nothing. And Professor J and Sarah are acting a little weird."

"A little weird?"

"Yeah, I don't know what it's about"

"I think when we get back home we need to spy on them"

"I like you're thinking Phantom" Smiled Emily

"Thank You, so had Tom asked you out yet?" Asked Charlotte

"No he hasn't. What do I do?"

"Nothing, I'll talk to him and get him to face his fears"

"He's scared of asking me out?"

"Last time I checked yes. It's Tom what do you think he's going to do?"

"I guess your right"

"You know I'm right"

"Yeah you are" The two of them started laughing. Then Zack walked over to them and sat next to them

"Hi"

"Hi" they said

"So..."

"So..." Replied Emily

"I was wondering..."

"You were wondering?" Asked Charlotte

"When the food will be done" Answered Zack

"In about five minutes" Smiled Emily

"Cool, thanks I'll go find the others" Zack got up and left the two girls to cook

"Well that was awkward" Said Emily

"Yeah, very"

"What is it Kieran?" Asked Josh who was looking at his boyfriend with worry.

"I don't know, I keep hear these voices which are saying things like 'the plan is in action' or 'We'll catch them when their sleeping' I just don't understand them. And their near so I can hear them clearly"

"Maybe we should Mason the same thing. He has Telepathy as well; he could be hearing the same things"

"Probably but I've been feeling like something or someone has been following us the last two days since we have been here camping.

"Hmmm, come on. Let's get back to the others." Said Josh, grabbing his boyfriends hand and dragging Kieran along with him. Stepping out behind a tree stood Darren and Luke.

"What was that all about?" Asked Luke

"Maybe Kieran thinks someone is following us"

"Yeah but that's unlikely. People don't come into these woods, people believe it to be haunted"

"But what?" Asked Darren

"People say lots of different things ghosts, monsters. But they aren't true"

"Meaning?"

"That is it isn't true. A long time ago a little girl was walking through these woods and died. No one knows of what but they saw claw means, when they tested to see who's done it, they found out it was someone who died years ago"

"How many years ago"

"like hundreds of years ago"

"Hey there you are" Said Zack who had finally found them.

"Hey" Said Luke and Darren

"Come on the food's ready"

"YAY!" Said Luke who ran back to the camp

"What was that all about?" Asked Zack

"Nothing can we just get back to the others, this place freaks me out"

Meanwhile with the others at the Academy. It was dinner time where everyone was sat down eating the food that Sarah had made them.

"Where's Emily? I haven't seen her for awhile" Said Laura

"I don't know...come to think about it, I haven't seen her since this morning" Replied Tom, looking around the table

"When did you guys see her?" Asked Jason

"Well Tom and I haven't seen her after breakfast when we were heading outside to play some football..." Said Colin

"I haven't seen her since this morning as well, she asked if we could hang out but Laura and I said we couldn't as we were going to see a movie." Stated Rupert who was looking at Laura

"I haven't seen her at all since breakfast" Mentioned Scarlett "I've been with Jason all day, in the danger room practicing"

"I haven't seen her at all" Said Sarah

"Where could she be?" Asked Professor J, sat there thinking while eating her food

"Really, it tastes alright?" Asked Emily

"Yeah, your cooking is so much better that Mason's" Said Zack

"Hey!" Shouted Mason

"What I'm telling the truth, my mum always told me to tell the truth. I'm doing that right now"

"Mason can I go and talk to you?" Asked Kieran

"Sure" Answered Mason. Both Kieran and Mason got up and walked away

"What do you think their talking about?" Asked Charlotte looking at her adoptive brother and her father

"I don't know" Said Justin

"I think it's important or he wouldn't have brought it up now" Replied Emily

"Okay, so what's wrong?"

"Have you being hearing things to Mason?"

"Yeah, are yours saying things like 'Will catch them soon'?"

"Yes!" Said Kieran

"Good because I thought I was imagining that"

"No you're not, but I also feel that from the moment we arrived her that something has been watching us."

"I think your right about that"

"Do you have any idea who these people are?" Asked Kieran

"No, but I think they know that we are mutants."

"So what do we do?"

"We have to be careful with our powers"

"Should we tell the others?" Asked Kieran

"We'll tell them tomorrow. It's not like anyone is going to go walk about this evening and use them"

"Alright, I think we should get back to the group, they are trying to figure what we are talking about" Mason nodded the two of them walked back to the group

"So what were you talking about?" Asked Darren

"None of your business" Glared Kieran

"Alright, I was just asking"

"And Kieran told you it's none of your business so butt out!" Said Josh who was glaring at Darren

"I was just asking"

"Guys, please stop arguing" Asked Zack

"Whatever" Answered both Josh and Darren who looked at each other glaring and crossed their arms and looked away from each other. Charlotte leaned over to Emily and whispered

"Do you know why Josh and Darren hate each other so much?" Emily nodded and whispered back

"I'll tell you later"

"ENOUGH!" Said Mason, everyone looked at him shocked. "Okay as we now have Emily on the camping trip and three of you had to sleep in a two man tent last night I have decided who will be sleeping in what." Everyone looked around at everyone a little confused. "Charlotte and Emily will be in tent one" Charlotte and Emily looked at each other and smiled "In tent two will be Kieran and Josh. In tent three will be Zack and Luke. In Tent four shall be Justin and Sam."

"So that means I'm sharing with you?" Asked Darren

"Good luck" Smirked Josh, Darren just glared at him

"Okay time for bed"

"Dad it's only six" Said Charlotte

"And we will be waking up early" Replied Mason who walked into his tent and got in his sleeping bag

The sky turned to black, stars above them shone like a flash light. The moon the glowing beautifully. It was eight O'clock and Charlotte and Emily were awake and talking.

"So why does Darren and Josh hate each other so much?" Asked Charlotte

"Well..." Said Emily thinking back to a long time ago

_This story starts a few years back from now. I was a new student at Xavier's Academy, as you know my parents are super heroes who are always saving the world. I was living with my Aunt and Uncle until my powers started to come in to full swing. Professor J knew my family very well and had said he could look after me and help me control my powers. My Parents agreed and sent me there. Now when I first arrived I met Laura and Scarlett who were friendly and they soon became my friends. There I met other students who have left to do other things. But I also met Kieran, Josh and Darren there. At the time Kieran, Josh and Darren were best friends who did everything together, you could say they were a bit like me, you and Laura. Everything in life seemed to going great for me, I saw my parents a lot more as they would always drop into the school and say hello. Then one day I found Josh crying I went over to him to make sure he was okay. He said he was in love with Kieran so I said_

"_Why don't you go and tell him?"_

"_I can't he's in love with Darren and Darren with him. I can't ruin that. They seem happy together even though they don't know it"_

_It took awhile for Darren to get the courage to ask Kieran out and when he did Kieran said yes. But being together meant that Kieran couldn't read his mind and Darren promised Kieran that he wouldn't join the brotherhood who had been trying to recruit him. A year went by and everyone was happy but Josh. Darren would disappear for sometime but no one knew this apart from Josh who had been watching him disappear, so one day Josh decided to go and follow Darren. What Josh found was Darren helping Justin, Sam and Luke steal money, weapons. You name Darren was helping them. Josh was really annoyed with this he promised Kieran and his friends that he wouldn't do anything like this so what Josh did was he went back to Kieran at the Academy after taking some proof with his phone and told him what he saw and then showed him the picture. Kieran didn't know what to believe. Kieran was too in love with Darren to believe him. That's when Josh came to me and Laura say that Darren wasn't someone to believe._

"_What do you mean?" Asked Laura_

"_Darren, he's a liar" _

"_Josh is this all because you want to be with Kieran instead of Darren"_

"_No! Look just follow me" Said Josh, who lead us to a site. The three of us looked through a window and saw Darren with the brotherhood boys minus Zac. Josh got out his phone and recorded everything. The three of us went back to Kieran and told him what we saw and then we showed him our evidence._

"_Look if you don't believe us don't. But would we ever lie to you?" Asked Laura_

"_Kieran just read his mind. Soon enough you will find out that Darren is not someone to trust" I said_

_Kieran being Kieran decided to believe me and Laura and read Darren's mind, even though he promised he would never do that. He saw we Josh, Laura and I saw. He should see Darren wasn't a person to trust so we all went to Professor J, Mason and Sarah and told them what we saw. We all came to an agreement that we had to expels of the academy. Darren relized that we had been spying on him and that Kieran had read his mind as no one would have known about him helping the brotherhood. He was so mad that he said a lot of things that hurt Kieran's heart. Darren went to join the brotherhood and left Kieran with a broken heart. After awhile Josh told Kieran how he felt and they soon got together. _

"And that's the reason why Kieran can be nasty sometimes" Said Emily

"Wow. I never thought that anything like that could ever happen to Kieran or Josh."

"Yeah well it did" Both Charlotte and Emily got into their sleeping bags and closed their eyes

"Emily?" Asked Charlotte

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that Kieran still loves Darren?" Emily turned over and looked at Charlotte

"I think Kieran will always love Darren for some reason. Darren was his first love, his first boyfriend, his first fight and his first ever break up. But Kieran will always love Josh a whole lot more as Josh has always been there for him and will never leave him. Plus Josh has and will always be Kieran's best friend"

"Josh is a good guy, he's always been there for him" Smiled Charlotte "I wish I can find someone like that"

"Me too" Said Emily "Goodnight Char Char" Smiled Emily before closing her eyes and falling asleep

"Goodnight Em Em" Whispered Charlotte before closing her eyes as well.

The Next morning, Charlotte woke up and got out of the tent and when she got out of the tent she woken Emily up who followed after her. Charlotte went over to Justin and Sam's tent and woke them up; she did the same to Zack and Luke's tent. They all got out of their tents.

"What a beautiful day" Said Luke

"Yeah it is and we'll see more of it after breakfast. Emily do you want to get it started while I'll wait the others up" Replied Charlotte

"Sure" Emily made the fire and then started cooking with the help from Zack and Sam. Charlotte first went over to Kieran and Josh's tent

"Kieran, Josh time to wake up" Charlotte opened the tent and saw no one in it. She went over to her dad's tent

"Dad Kieran and Josh are miss..." Charlotte opened her dad's tent to find no Mason and no Darren

"Charlotte, what's wrong?" Asked Justin who had walked up behind her

"We have a problem" She Whispered

"What's the problem?" Asked Luke who had walked over to her with Zack and Emily

"It seems like my dad has gone missing along with Darren, Josh and Kieran" The other five looked at Charlotte with shock.

"WHAT?" Asked Emily, Justin, Sam, Zack and Luke

"Yeah"

"What do we do?" Asked Luke who was starting to panicking "What do we do!"

"Yeah what Luke said" Muttered Sam

"I don't know. This has never happened. The only person here who has got kidnapped was Charlotte" Said Emily, Charlotte walked over to the logs where they sat last night. She looked down at something

"What is it?" Asked Zack, he walked over to Charlotte to see what she was looking at

"Tier tracks" Answered Charlotte, pointing to the marks placed in the mud

"That's can't be, there are no car parking spaces up here" Said Emily

"I know" Smiled Charlotte

"I think we have our first clue" Said Justin who was smiling at them all

"Come on, let's grab our bags" Said Charlotte as she rushed into the tent and grabbed hers and Emily's bags and ran back out.

"Charlotte you know we have the X-Walkie Talkies which connect us to the Academy, maybe we can signal in for some help"

"Maybe, I think it's in my dad's bag" Charlotte ran into Mason and Darren's tent and searched it out and found it and walked out

"That's it?" Asked Sam

"It doesn't look like much" Said Luke, Charlotte pasted it over to Emily who started to speak into it.

"Calling X-Men, Image here with Phantom. Please come in" Said Emily; she said the same thing over and over again

"Hmm, that's weird normally someone is down there"

"Maybe they all went out for dinner"

"Where is she?" Asked Laura, who was walking around town with Rupert and Tom

"I don't know" Answered Rupert who was holding her hand

"I just don't understand why she would do this. Does she think we all hate her or something?" Asked Tom

"Maybe, I mean if you think about it the last day we haven't spoken to her at all" Said Rupert

"I'm sure it's not that" Replied Laura

"Maybe she got bored and then got lost" Mentioned Tom

"Maybe" Said Laura and Rupert together

"Okay we're ready" Said Zack who had walked over with Justin, Sam and Luke to Charlotte and Emily

"You got a hold of anyone yet?" Asked Luke

"Not yet" Answered Emily

"So what do we do next?" Asked Sam

"Follow the tracks" Answered Charlotte "Come On, let's go" Charlotte started walking along with Emily and they followed the tracks along to a trail

"Where do you think this is going to lead to?" Asked Justin

"I have no idea, but we have to search for them, they are our family after all"

"But we're not related to Darren" Said Luke

"But he is like your brother isn't he" Replied Emily

"Yeah" Whispered Justin

Meanwhile with Kieran, Josh, Mason and Darren. When they all woke they found themselves in a dark room, with no windows. Kieran touched his head in pain

"What's going on?" Asked Josh, looking around very confused. Mason sat up, looked around and thought

"The girls!" He said

"Where are we?" Asked Darren

"I don't know. I can't really see" Whispered Josh

"We have to get out and rescue the others" Said Mason, trying to stand up

"Wait" Said Justin stopping Charlotte and Emily taking another step forward

"What's wrong with..." Charlotte began to speak but Justin stopped her by putting a hand over her mouth. They could hear people talking. Luck for them they were hiding behind a bush

"What are we going to do about the other six? They must be awake by now" Said a voice

"They will come looking for their friends and when they do we will catch them. There is no way they can get through the building without being seen Bob" Said another voice before walking away but not before Emily could get a glimpse of one of the guards. Charlotte grabbed Justin's hand and slowly pushed it away.

"Do you have a plan Emily?" Asked Luke

"You have no idea" Smirked Emily "Let's keep moving" Everyone nodded and kept moving

The six of them slowly came to a newly built building; guards were swamping the whole place. They didn't know how they were going to get into the building without being seen. Sam turned to look at them all.

"So what are we going to do? We can't get into the building without being seen"

"I have no clue, but we have to do something" Said Zack, he turned to look at Emily, Charlotte and Justin who were thinking "What is it?"

"Emily you got a glimpse of one of the guards, didn't you?" Asked Justin

"Yeah...you want me to shift into him and get through the doors"

"Yes, Charlotte if we can get over to one of the sides of the buildings can you phase us through" Asked Justin again

"Yeah, but I would have to look in to see if the coast is clear"

"Then that's what we'll do. Come let's do this." Smiled Justin

"Alright when I get inside I'll find you guys. Hide and wait for me" Said Emily who turned into Bob the guard. Charlotte got up and ran to a side of the building; luck for her no guards saw her. She phased her head through the brick wall, pulled it back up and gave a thumbs up to them and the boys all ran over while Emily walked off to get in.

"One question" Whispered Sam, Charlotte looked at him "How are we going to get in?"

"I can phase anyone who's linking hand with me" Said Charlotte

"Oh" Everyone shook their heads and Charlotte phased them all in and they hid and waited for Emily to come and find them.

It Emily half an hour to find them and then she shifted back to her normal form.

"So what do we have to do?" Asked Zack

"Spilt up, into two groups" Answered Emily

"Who's with who?" Asked Charlotte

"Well I'll have Emily and Zack" Said Sam

"So that means we're with Charlotte" Replied Luke

"Yeah, you have a problem with that?" Asked Emily

"No, nothing at all" Answered Luke

"Okay, if any of us finds the others, go back to the camp and drive away. They know we are looking for them" Said Charlotte, everyone nodded

"Charlotte you take this and see if you can get a connection with the Academy. Someone should answer it soon" Said Emily who through her the X-Men Walkie Talkie

Back at the Academy, where everyone had returned.

"No luck?" Asked Sarah as Laura, Rupert and Tom enter

"Nope nothing" Answered Tom. Then right then Jason came running into the room with Scarlett

"What is it?" Asked Professor J who was standing right beside Sarah

"We think we know where she might be!" Said Scarlett, she down a corridor with everyone following her wanting to know what she had found.

Meanwhile back with Emily, Sam and Zack searching the building. They hadn't had any luck quite yet. Emily had decided nothing looked right; they had been walking for a while but hadn't come across any guards. She had thought they would be walking up and down the place making sure no one had broken into the unit.

"Do you have any idea where we're going?" Asked Zack was slowly getting annoyed as they had found no clues to find them

"I don't know" Asked Emily

"Well you should" Answered Sam

"Maybe Charlotte, Justin and Luke have had some luck"

"LUKE!" Shouted Charlotte, who was running alongside Justin

"WHAT?" Asked Luke, it's not my fault I started singing and they heard us

"Exactly I think it is" Said Justin

"Hey you're meant to be my friend" Shouted Luke

"Well it's your fault we're running to save our lives" Shouted Justin back to Luke

"Well I'm sorry" Charlotte had been walking around the building looking for her father, her two friends and one of her enemies and was having no luck just like Emily, Sam and Zack weren't. Luke decided to sing and they walked into a couple of guards. Justin, Luke and Charlotte legged it before they could get hold of them. As they were running they suddenly got pulled into a room. Charlotte was about to scream but before she could do that a hand covered her mouth. She looked up to see a middle aged man; probably the same age as Mason.

"Ssh" Said the man, Charlotte looked over at Justin and Luke scared

"I am bored in here!" Shouted Kieran

"We all are, not everything is about you" Said Darren

"Oh why don't you just shut up" Replied Josh who was getting really pissed off with Darren.

"Why don't you all shut up" Said Mason, who was sat there in the corner of the room thinking about how they could escape the room and this place.

"What are you doing?" Asked Josh

"Thinking of a way to get out of here"

"Okay you do that" Said Darren who was now leaning back against the wall

"We'll help you Mason" Said Kieran and Josh together, Darren just rolled his eyes

"Who are you?" Asked Charlotte

"I'll explain everything, just follow me to my office" Answered the man. Charlotte was about to get up and follow him into his office, before getting pulled back by both Luke and Justin

"What?" Asked Charlotte

"Do you think we can trust him?" Answered Luke

"Luke's right, we could be walking straight into a trap" Said Justin who was looking at the man in his office

"I trust, he saved our lives from the guards which were chasing all thanks to Luke"

"I said sorry"

"Yeah whatever" Said Charlotte who walked over to the man

"We are still getting nowhere" Said Zack

"Would you shut up" Replied Emily

"Sorry"

"Yeah you should be"

"Guys, please I think we should find them and just get out of here as fast as we could" Said Sam

"Yeah that sounds like a good plan" Smiled Emily and Zack who were agreeing with each other. Suddenly an alarm started going off, Emily looked at Zack and Sam confused

"Luke" They said together

"Oh...that makes sense" Replied Emily

"THERE THEY ARE!" Shouted a voice, the three of them looked behind them and saw about seven guards running towards them. The three of them looked at each other and shouted

"RUN!"

"So who are you?" Asked Charlotte

"My name is John Palmer" Answered the Man

"So John, how did you know we were coming that way?" Asked Justin

"Well I'm actually a mutant, like yourselves" He Answered

"Cool, so what power do you have?" Asked Luke

"I have the gift of foresight" Answered John

"That's a really cool power" Stated Charlotte

"Yeah sometimes it is, but most of the time it's annoying."

"Wait so if you're a mutant; why are you in here and not being held with my father and friends?" Asked Charlotte

"Well I'm a scientist, so they ask me to research about the mutant and what their powers are. That's all I know. They never let me out of this room, but I sneak out all the time" Answered John

"Do you know where our friends are being held?" Asked Luke

"Yes I do. That's why I grabbed you. I want to help you guys and get out of here. This is horrible, no one should ever live in this place. Charlotte to you think Professor J will let me stay with you at your school" Answered John

"Sure...wait how do you know my name?"

"Foresight"

"So you know the answer anyway"

"Sort of, not everything is for certain. Like I'm not sure if your friends Emily, Zack and Sam have been caught by the guards and been put in the same place as your family and friends"

"WHAT?"

"Great...now we have to rely on Charlotte, Justin and Luke" Said Kieran

"How we got this far, you can trust her to get you out of here" Replied Emily

"Yeah whatever"

"KIERAN!" Shouted Josh

"What!"

"Charlotte might just surprise you; this could mean her the third student in command" Said Mason

"What about me?" Asked Emily

"Do you want to be someone in command?" Asked Mason

"No not really, I think that's boring"

"Problem solved" Smiled Mason

"Now we just sit and wait" Said Zack, who was sat down by Josh

"Okay, so where are they?" Asked Charlotte

"Follow me, oh and now you might have to use your powers as they know you're here" Answered John. So Charlotte, Justin and Luke followed John out of his lab. Just like John said they had come across some guards but they just their powers against them and they were knocked out cold. Finally they came across a door; which was locked.

"So they're in there?" Asked Charlotte

"Yep"

"And I'm the only one who can get them all out because I can phase" Asked Charlotte to John

"Yeah, it's made so mutants can use their powers in there apart from you. Don't ask why"

"I wasn't planning to" Charlotte just phased in and a few seconds like she phased back through with all her friends.

"LETS GO!" Shouted Luke

"LUKE!" Everyone shouted, they ran and ran and when they got outside they saw the X-Jet abpve the building, a rope ladder was dropped down.

"There they are" Shouted someone

"Everyone climb" John, Justin, Darren, Sam, Luke, Zack and Emily started climbing. Charlotte, Mason, Kieran and Josh just flew up to the Charlotte and Emily reached inside the jet they turned to everyone and said

"I see you finally got the message"

"Yes we did, everyone ready to head home" Asked Sarah

"Yeah"

"Wait, what about the cars?" Asked Mason

"Well Tom is driving his home while Professor J drove the brotherhood and we have your right here" Said Sarah pointing to the back of the jet

"Cool" Smiled Zack

"Now let's just head home"

**Please Read and Review**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think.**

**I know it's a crap ending, but hey it's 10 pages long woo hoo!**


	14. Chapter 14: Life As A Spy

_**Disclaimer; I don't own anything**_

**Finding Your Way**

**Chapter 14: Life as a Spy**

**Charlotte's Pov**

It's been a week since the camping trip mishap, like always everything ends badly for me. That weekend was really for me, my dad, Kieran and Josh to hang out. First off the Brotherhood gang which involves; Justin Kelly, Darren Criss, Sam Lee, Zack Wood and Luke Grey had to ruin it, then Emily decided to show up (Okay I don't mean Emily showing up, it was nice to have another girl around; being surrounded by boys is not what you always want) then my dad, Kieran, Josh and Darren got kidnapped meaning Emily, Justin, Zack, Sam, Luke and myself had to go off and find them, which took us a while. Then we found a building where they were doing tests on mutants, then we met this mutant called John Palmer (which was alright because he helped us find my family plus Darren) then we got chased around the building by these guards who were not nice, finally when we got back home (all thanks to Scarlett and Jason for finding the message me and Emily left to the academy) Professor J started having a go at us. And seen then everyone has been down. But hey this is my life, this is what is it always like, fighting crime, training, going to school and trying to be a regular teenage girl; but that is never going to happen is it?

**End of Pov**

It was a Saturday morning which meant that they had no school, and what they were meant to be doing that day was homework from school, training, more training and even more training. But for Charlotte and Emily that was no what they were doing, they were spying on the adults.

"Okay so what are we going to do?" Asked Charlotte

"We're going to spy on them" Answered Emily

"Yes I know we're doing that, but how are we, must I remind you one of them had super senses"

"Yes I know that, and we are very good at hiding must I remind you last weekend?"

"No you do not have to; I remember that weekend very clearly. Nearly getting caught, nearly dying"

"Oh stop being dramatic"

"Emily, I'm not being dramatic, I'm telling you the truth; we could have died in there. THEY HAD GUNS!" Shouted Charlotte

"Yes I am well aware of that, but we need to know what Sarah and Professor J are hiding"

"Alright let's start spying"

It was about lunch time and Emily and Charlotte's spying wasn't going very well, they didn't find anything when they were listening to Professor J and Sarah. They were stood outside Professor J's office, listening through the door. Suddenly there was a cough behind them, Charlotte and Emily jumped around only to find Tom and Kieran standing behind them.

"Hi" Smiled Charlotte at her two friends

"What are you guys doing?" Asked Kieran

"Spying" Whispered Emily

"And why would you do that?" Asked Tom

"Because..." Charlotte stated, she and Emily walked away from the door, pulling Tom and Kieran away; they walked into Emily's room and sat the two boys down on her bed.

"Well...?" Asked Tom

"Because we think Sarah and Professor J are hiding something from us" Answered Charlotte

"And how do you know this?" Asked Kieran

"Have you noticed them acting weirdly whenever we started talking about school after Mason has asked us how our day has been?" Said Emily

"No, not really" Replied Kieran

"Well we have" The two girls said together; at the same time

"Come to think of it...I think they have" Said Tom

"Then what do we do?" Asked Kieran

"Spy on them" Answered Charlotte

"Okay any other ideas?" Asked Kieran, Charlotte just glared at him

"No, I think they are right, it's not like we could march in and ask them what they are hiding" Answered Tom, Kieran looked at him and the girls

The door's burst open, with Charlotte, Emily, Tom and Kieran walking through

"We demand you to tell us what you two are hiding from us" Said Kieran to Professor J who was sat down in his chair and Sarah who was standing behind his chair

"Excuse me?" Asked Professor J

"We know you're hiding something from us" Answered Kieran "So come on tell us what it is"

"We have no idea what you are on about Kids" Said Sarah

"Oh stop lying to us" Replied Emily "Tell us"

Professor J and Sarah looked at each other and then back at the four of them

They walked back into Emily's room, Charlotte closed the door behind her

"Yeah cause that worked didn't it" Said Charlotte as she closed it

"What it was a good plan" Replied Kieran

"I was only joking about it" Stated Tom

"But still, it was a good plan" Said Kieran

"That's what you think" Replied Charlotte, who sat on the bed next to Emily "Back to plan one?"

"Back to Plan one" Said Emily

"Okay but we are being part of this" Said the two boys together

"Alright, let's do this" Smiled Emily

The four of them spent ages spying on Professor J and Sarah, Charlotte and Kieran used their powers to float up into the sky so they couldn't see them. Emily well she just changed into a plant and Tom...well he just hide.

"Guys what are you doing?" Asked Josh who had walked over to the group.

"Nothing" Answered Charlotte

"Really, now you're going to start lying to me?"

"Okay, we're spying on Professor J and Sarah" Said Emily

"And why would you do that?" He asked

"Because they are hiding something from us" Answered Tom

"My dad wouldn't hide anything from me and if he is then it must be something important." Said Josh before turning away

"We need to get in there" Said Kieran

"God I wish one of us was invisible" Replied Charlotte

**Josh's Pov**

After leaving my friends outside, trying to figure out a way of trying to hear what my dad and Sarah were talking about I decided to pay them a visit. I knocked on the door and walked inside the room and sat in a chair looking at both of them.

"What is it Josh?" Asked my dad

"You do your being spied on, right?" I answered

"Of course we do" Said Sarah

"They aren't going to give up are they?" Asked my dad, I shook my head

"You might as well tell them, they aren't going to give up"

"Alright, bring them in here" Said my father, I walked over to the window and signalled them to come in. Charlotte being Charlotte just phased through the window while the others went the long way round.

**End Of Pov**

"You rang?" Asked Tom

"Yes, as you know, we've been hiding something from you" Said Sarah

"And that is?" Asked Charlotte

"Hold on Hold on" Answered Professor J. "Now after what happened on the camping trip we have to be extra careful with our powers."

"Yes I think we all understand that." Said Kieran who was looking around the room at his friend "Hey have you done some decorating in here?"

"KIERAN!" Shouted Professor J and Sarah

"Sorry, but have you. It looks different in here"

"Yes I have, now it seems that your Head teacher at your school has a feeling about us being mutants but he doesn't have proof quite yet" Said Professor J

"What he knows?" Asked Josh

"He has feelings, so please be careful not to use them" Replied Sarah

"Okay...Charlotte can I please have a word with you" Asked Professor J, Charlotte nodded and everyone left but Sarah and then Mason joined the room. Charlotte sat in a chair facing Professor J while Sarah and Mason were on one side of Professor J, Sarah on the right and Mason on the left.

"What is it?" Asked Charlotte

"Well, I think your father should tell you" Answered Professor J

"Dad?"

"Now, I know you hate the Carters..."

"Of course I do, they should have told me ages ago, but never did"

"Well because of that, I have been able to change your name to Smith instead of Carter" Said Mason, Charlotte looked at her father amazed

"You did that, for me"

"Your my daughter" Charlotte jumped Out of the chair and ran to her father, hugging him

"Did I ever tell you that I love you?"

"Maybe once or twice" Said Mason hugging her back

When Charlotte walked out of Professor J's off, she found her friends outside even through she hadn't seen half of them all day.

"Why were you in Professor J's Office?" Asked Scarlett

"Did you get into trouble?" Asked Colin

"Was it about us spying on them?" Asked Emily

"Are you getting sent away?" Asked Kieran

"Was it something to do with your powers?" Asked Josh

"Was it about the camping trip" Asked Laura

"Are you getting sent on a mission?" Asked Rupert

"What happened?" Asked Tom

"Was it important?" Asked Jason, Charlotte signed and looked at each one of her friends.

"I'm not in trouble, it wasn't about us spying, and I'm not getting sent away..."

"Oh" Said Kieran

"It wasn't about my powers, it wasn't about the camping trip, I'm not getting sent on a mission. Yes it was important" Said Charlotte

"What happened? What's so important?" Asked Tom

"My name is being changed to Smith. I won't be a Carter, I'll finally be a Smith and everyone can know who's daughter I really am" Said Charlotte smiling

"Awe, that's so nice" Smiled Scarlett

"Yeah, I'm really happy about it too" Said Charlotte, she looked over at Colin who was smiling at her and blushed before looking away

"I think this calls for a celebration" Said Mason who walked out the door with Professor J and Sarah

"KAROKE!" Screamed Laura and Emily

"I'll go get John" Smiled Scarlett who ran off with Jason

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**So what do you think?**


	15. Chapter 15: Yes Or No

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_

**Finding Your Way**

**Chapter 15: Yes Or No**

It has been a month seen Charlotte had found out her dad had changed her name to Smith. She felt happy, free. She hated being a Carter and was proud to be a Smith, but that met she had to see them one more time. When they found out Mason had changed her name back to Smith they weren't happy and came to the academy.

"_What are they doing here" Asked Charlotte as she walked into Professor J's office_

"_Honey, we're here to take you back home. Where you belong" Said Mary; her ex-adoptive mother_

"_That's funny because I'm not going" Replied Charlotte_

"_Your coming with us now, Charlotte go and pack up your a stuff" Order John, her ex-adoptive father_

"_No, I don't think so"_

"_Being here has changed you! We are your parents and you are coming with us" Said John_

"_Actually, no you're not"_

"_Pardon" Asked Mary_

"_You're not my parents, but here I do have a family"_

"_Oh stop being stupid" Said Mary_

"_She's not being stupid" Said Mason who was standing right next to Professor J_

"_Oh and what do you know?" Asked John_

"_Because he is my father, my real father" Answered Charlotte for Mason. Mary and John looked at each other confused and scared_

"_WHAT?" They asked together_

"_You heard her, you are not her parents I am. I'm her father" Said Mason who put his hands on Charlotte's shoulders after she walked over to him_

"_Now Mr and Mrs Carter, I think you should leave" Said Professor J_

And since then no one had seen the Carter family at all. Everyone was happy with their lives, Kieran and Josh were perfectly happy with each other. Scarlett and Jason were having the time of their lives. Laura and Rupert were joining being a couple. Emily and Charlotte well they were alright but they just wanted someone to love them like Jason loves Scarlett, or like Rupert loves Laura or Josh loving Kieran. Emily just wanted Tom to tell her that he loves her. But Tom being stupid just wouldn't tell her. And Charlotte...well she started to have feelings towards Colin.

"I HATE MY LIFE" Shouted Emily

"We all know you do" Said Laura who was sat on Emily's bedroom floor with Charlotte and Scarlett

"I think I might just give up on Tom and find someone else" Said Emily

"And who are you going to pick...all the guys at school are jerks" Replied Scarlett

"Hmm...I then I don't know" Said Emily, she sat on her bed and started to think "I know"

"Who?" Asked Charlotte

"Sam, Sam Lee. I mean he's nice...and I get along with him"

"There's one problem with that plan" Said Laura

"And that is?" Asked Emily

"He's a brotherhood guy, a bad guy Em"

"Bad guys are hot" Said Emily

"He's going to break your heart" Said Scarlett

"I don't care. I like him" Replied Emily

"Just let her do it, she'll learn from her mistake" Muttered Charlotte to Laura

The Next day at School, all the students were running around the halls. Charlotte was walking alongside Colin and Tom

"It's like she doesn't care about me anymore" Said Tom

"Don't say that, I'm sure she still likes you" Replied Colin

"You can say that again" Whispered Charlotte

"Huh, what was that Charlotte?" Asked Colin

"Oh nothing"

"Are you sure about that?" Asked Tom

"Yes I'm sure" Answered Charlotte, who walked over to her locker

"What's wrong with you?" Asked Colin, he and Tom followed her to her locker

"Nothing"

"Are you sure about that?" Asked Tom

"Yes I'm sure. Nothing is wrong with me"

"Alright, see you in a bit, oh and don't be late for science" Said Tom

"Wouldn't dream of it" Replied Charlotte, who turned to her locker after watching them leave her alone.

"Awe, poor little Charley" Said a voice, Charlotte turned round and glared at them. There they stood, the five members of the brotherhood

"What do you want Darren?"

"Nothing, it's just funny to see you upset"

"Oh just go away" Said Charlotte

"I don't think we want to" Replied Luke

"God, do you guys understand how annoying you are?" Asked Charlotte, the five of them looked at each other

"No"

"Oh and one more thing, don't ever call me Charley!" Glared Charlotte

Meanwhile with Emily, Laura and Scarlett. They were walking along one of the corridors and there they saw them, The brotherhood talking to Charlotte

"Awe, poor Char Char" Said Emily

"What do we do?" Asked Scarlett

"Well, we can't use our powers" Answered Laura

"True, plus we're in school" Said Scarlett

"Hmmm" Said Emily

"What is it?" Asked Laura

"Maybe, just maybe if I ask Sam if I can have a word with them that the rest of them might follow us and spy on me asking him out on a date" Said Emily

"It could work" Replied Scarlett

"But it could not" Stated Laura

"Very true, then what do we do?" Asked Scarlett

"Maybe if they don't follow Emily and Sam, maybe we can walk up to Charlotte and go to our next class?" Asked Laura

"That could work, let's do it" Said Emily. Emily walked over to Charlotte and the brotherhood.

"Hi Guys"

"Hey Em" Said Charlotte

"Hey" Said the brotherhood

"Sam, can I have a word with you?" Asked Emily

"Um sure" Answered Sam before walking away with Emily only to be followed by Zack, Luke and Darren.

"What do you want?" Asked Charlotte as she looked at Justin who was the only one left

"I wanted to ask you something"

"And that is?"

"I can't believe it" Whispered Scarlett to Laura at the end of the corridor

"What, what is it?" Whispered Laura

"Watch" Whispered Scarlett

"Look Justin I don't have all day" Said Charlotte

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out on date"

"No thanks"

"WHAT!" Said Justin, Scarlett and Laura together

"Why not?" Asked Justin

"Because I don't want to, and I like someone else" Answered Charlotte

"CHARLOTTE!" Shouted someone, she looked round and saw Colin and smiled at him

"It's him isn't it?" Charlotte nodded, she grabbed her books before closing her locker and then walking over to Colin.

Meanwhile with Kieran, Josh and Rupert

"I'm so bored, why do we have to go to school anyway?" Asked Kieran

"Because it's the law" Answered Josh

"Yeah but..."

"Can't think of a comeback" Said Rupert

"No I can't" Said Kieran. Then Tom walked over to them and sat infront of Rupert

"Hey, where's Colin?" Asked Josh

"Making sure Charlotte does come to class today"

"Oh, that makes sense" All four guys looked over at the door and saw Emily and Sam hugging and laughing

"What's she doing with him?" Asked Tom

"I don't know?" Answered Josh

"Are they going out?" Asked Tom

"I don't know" Answered Rupert

"Does she like him or something" Asked Tom

"I don't know" Answered Kieran

"Does she hate me?" Asked Tom

"For god sake, WE DON'T KNOW! WE DON'T KNOW IF SHE LIKES SAM OR NOT, SO SHUT THE HELL UP!" Shouted Kieran who was very annoyed with Tom

"Sorry" Whispered Tom

At lunch time Charlotte was sitting with the boys eating their lunch in the cafeteria.

"And then I was thinking what the hell" Said Kieran

"Charlotte?" Asked Tom, Charlotte looked over at him

"Yes?"

"You know you're a girl"

"Oh thanks for noticing" Said a very annoyed Charlotte

"It's not that, I was wondering...How long has Emily liked Sam."

"Um...I'm not sure, I guess she always has thought he was hot" Lied Charlotte

"Oh, okay thanks" Said Tom, he got up and walked away

"What was that all about?" Asked Rupert

"Tom's in love with Emily" Said Charlotte

"Oh and..."

"Emily's in love with him"

"Then why is she going out with Sam?" Asked Colin

"To make him jealous" Answered Kieran

"Oh" Said Rupert

"ah ha" Said Colin

"What is it?" Asked Josh

"Well if they love each other so much, but won't confess their feelings to each other, how about we help them"

"Oh, I've tried doing that but nothing worked" Said Charlotte

"Okay, but how about we lock them in a room" Replied Kieran

"I like your thinking" Said Colin

"But where, plus they need to eat and drink" Asked Charlotte

"Well it would be at home and before Em's and Sam's date" Answered Josh

"I spoke to her earlier on and she said her date with Sam would be on Friday" Said Charlotte

"And today is Wednesday, so that gives us two days" Replied Rupert

"Who wants to skip school?" Asked Colin

"I know I do!" Answered Charlotte

"Okay let's do it" Said Kieran, the five of them ran outside and got into Kieran's car and drove home.

Kieran, Josh, Charlotte, Colin and Rupert arrived back at the Academy, they ran indoors only to be met with Professor J, Sarah, Mason and John.

"Would you five like to explain why you are home so early?" Asked Mason. All five of them looked at each other.

"No not really...BYE!" Shouted Charlotte who ran straight past her father.

"Josh?" Asked Professor J

"Um...well...you see...BYE!" Shouted Josh who done the same thing

"Colin?" Asked Sarah

"Um, sorry gotta go!" Shouted Colin who did the same thing as Charlotte and Josh

"Rupert?" Asked John

"Sorry I can't speak a word about this...see ya around" Said Rupert who walked past John

"Kieran?" Asked Mason, who had crossed his arms annoyed.

"You should know by now, I won't be telling you anything" Kieran raised his hand and all four teachers were flying in the air

"KIERAN! PUT US DOWN RIGHT NOW! YOU KNOW WE DON'T LIKE BEING MAN-HANDLED!" Shouted Professor J, Kieran closed his hand and they all fell on the floor and then he walked straight past them.

"Well that didn't go well" Said John, Mason just shook his head

Kieran walked into Charlotte's room and sat on the bed with all the guys while Charlotte brought out a board and found a pen

"Alright, now we need to find a room which doesn't have any windows or light" Said Kieran

"Hmm...I know, the basement" Replied Charlotte

"Yes, okay we have a room, but how are we going to lead them there?" Asked Colin, Charlotte wrote on the board

"Well Kieran's close with Emily and Charlotte's close with Tom. They can say they want to talk to them about something but at two different times" Answered Rupert

"Okay, now we have a room and how to lure them in there. But I think we are missing one thing" Said Josh

"Which is?" Asked Rupert

"We need a lock, so they can't get out and a key" Said Josh

"Hmmm" Said Charlotte, walking over to her cupboard where all her stuff was, the boys looked at each other confused, she walked back over to them with a lock and key.

"Should we be worried to ask?" Asked Josh

"Oh no, you know my ex-adoptive parents?" Said Charlotte, they all nodded "Well when a was about 10 years old they started fighting a lot and I wanted them to be together so I locked them in a room to sort out their difference, that's why I have it"

"Okay...moving on" Said Kieran

"What are they going to eat?" Asked Rupert

"Um...Pizza maybe?" Answered Colin

"We could order pizza" Suggested Charlotte

"Yeah, wait do we have money for that?" Asked Josh

"We can steal it off dad" Said Kieran and Charlotte together

"Okay so we have a room, how to lead them there, who is leading them there, we have a lock and key and the food. I think there is one more thing" Said Colin

"Which is?" Asked Kieran

"When are we going to do this?" Answered Colin

"Soon as possible" Said Charlotte

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Who's your fave character?**


	16. Chapter 16: Heartbreaking

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_

**Finding Your Way**

**Chapter 16: Heartbreaking**

It had been three months since Charlotte, Kieran, Colin, Josh and Rupert's plan was put into action. Tom and Emily were now together and so were Colin and Charlotte. Everyone was happy, they didn't have any problems...okay maybe that's not true. I mean they had to be careful with their powers and they also had the brotherhood messing around, annoying them all. But how did Tom and Emily get together and what happened to Colin and Charlotte?

"_There you go" Said Charlotte pushing Tom into the room and then locking the door so he couldn't escape._

"_CHARLOTTE! CHARLOTTE! LET ME OUT!" Shouted Tom_

"_You know, we didn't think something through" Said Kieran to his little sister_

"_And what is that?" Asked Charlotte_

"_Tom can teleport" Answered Kieran_

"_Oh I'll well ahead of you, I blindfolded Tom when I was walking him down here, so he has no idea where we are" Smiled Charlotte_

"_Hey you guys done?" Asked Josh, who was walking down the stairs with Colin and Rupert_

"_Yeah, let's go" Said Kieran_

"_Um...Charlotte I was wondering, do you want to hang out?" Asked Colin_

"_Sure, I'd like that" Smiled Charlotte_

"_CHARLOTTE! CHARLOTTE! LET ME OUT OF HERE" Shouted Tom, who was hitting the door and shouting to get out of there._

"_Tom?" Asked Emily_

"_Em?" Asked Tom_

"_What are you doing in here?" _

"_I don't know, I was walking down here with Charlotte because she wanted to show me something and the next thing I know I'm being shoved in here"_

"_Thats funny because the same thing happened to me, but with Kieran" Said Emily_

"_Strange...do you think, no couldn't be" Mumbled Tom_

"_Did I hear Kieran, Charlotte, Colin, Josh and Rupert talking outside?" Asked Emily_

"_I think so"_

"_I'm going to kill them...after my date with Sam" Whispered Emily_

"_You're going on a date"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Oh..."_

"_Why aren't you sounding happy for me?"_

"_I am happy, for you. It's just...never mind"_

"_No say it, what's on your mind"_

"_I just don't really like the idea of you and him together"_

"_Excuse me, this is my life. It's up to me what I want to do with it"_

"_It's not that."_

"_Then what it is"_

"_I don't have to tell you"_

"_Tell me"_

"_No"_

"_TELL ME TOM!"_

"_Why should I tell you, it's not like you would feel the same way"_

"_Way? Do you like me?" Asked Emily, Tom, looked down not sure what to say next "Tom?" Tom looked up at Emily "Tell me the truth, I mean it"_

"_Fine, I'll tell you...I like you Emily, no scratch that, I love you. I always have"_

"_You do?" _

"_Yes I do"_

"_Well, I love you too"_

"_You do...wait then why are you going on a date with Sam Lee" Asked Tom_

"_I wanted to make you jealous" _

"_What...I can't believe you. Oh wait"_

"_What, wait for what?"_

"_Oh, well today I was complaining to Kieran, Josh, Charlotte, Colin and Rupert about you and Sam"_

"_So that's why they've locked us up in here" Said Emily_

"_Yeah, I guess Charlotte got annoyed with me not telling you how I felt"_

"_Well now it all makes sense"_

"_Now, I wonder when we are getting out of here"_

"_Where's your phone" Asked Emily_

"_Charlotte stole it. You?" _

"_Kieran took it"_

"_Oh, well we are in a pickle" Said Tom_

_Tom and Emily were stuck in there for about three hours, with no food or water. While they were sat there doing nothing Colin had something important to ask Charlotte. The two of them were outside, practicing their powers while talking._

"_So..." Said Colin_

"_So" Replied Charlotte_

"_It's been awhile since we've hung out like this"_

"_Yes I guess it has, a lot of things have happened"_

"_Hmm...look Charlotte I was wondering, would you would go out sometime" _

"_Sure, I'd like that" Smiled Charlotte_

And from that day on Emily was with Tom and Charlotte was with Colin. Through when someone found out about this, they weren't happy about it

"_I can't believe it; she says no to me and says yes to him. I'm so much better looking" Said Justin, complaining to his friends_

"_Maybe she didn't feel the same way about you" Replied Luke_

"_No da" Muttered Darren, Luke looked down _

"_I need to do something that shows her that she is mine" Said Justin_

"_What are you thinking of doing?" Asked Zack, who looked at Sam scared. Zack and Sam really liked Charlotte and didn't want her to get hurt_

"_You'll see" Smirked Justin before walking away_

After that nothing happened and that brings us back to now. Everyone was happy...for now. It was a Saturday so that meant the X-Men students were outside practicing their powers.

"Come on you can do this" Shouted Kieran

"SHUT UP!" Screamed Charlotte

"You can do this" Shouted Kieran yet again. Charlotte stopped what she was doing, and looked over at Kieran; as she did this everything fell around her.

"Do you wanna try holding 300 tones with your telekinesis while you're standing upside down?" Asked Charlotte, annoyed with Kieran

"No, not really"

"So stop yelling at me" Charlotte did a handstand, lifted one hand and raised all the material around her and tried again

"Char..." Started Kieran

"Kieran, if I was you. I wouldn't say anything" Said Tom who had been watching everything alongside Mason, Sarah, Professor J, Josh, Colin, Emily, Laura, Rupert, Jason and Scarlett

"Okay" Whispered Kieran

"Alright the course is set up" Said John Palmer who they called the 'Doc', he had just walked straight back to the group

"Alright, while Charlotte is doing that I am going to have a race for some of you" Said Professor J

"We are going to have Rupert, Colin and Emily on one team and on the other team we'll have Josh, Scarlett and Laura" Said Mason

"Alright, let's get down to business." Said Sarah

Laura, Scarlett and Josh stood on one part of the field and on the other side stood Colin, Rupert and Emily.

"Are you guys ready?" Asked Mason

"Yeah, they are going down" Answered Emily

"No you're the one going down" Said Laura

"Be nice girls, it's just a race to practice you powers" Replied Professor J

"Ready, Set...GO!" Shouted Sarah

They started running; the two groups went in different directions.

"Okay Charlotte, get ready to throw all those objects are them "Whispered Mason

"Dad do I have to do that?" Asked Charlotte

"Yes"

"But..."

"I don't care with their your friends"

"Alright" Sighed Charlotte, she closed her eyes and threw an object and it landed right in front of Emily

"HEY!" Shouted Emily

"Careful" Said Rupert

"Come on, we have to get there and win" Another object was flying above them but Colin was quick enough to create a shield of ice to protect them from it.

"Lets keep moving" Said Emily

Meanwhile with Laura, Scarlett and Josh

"I can't believe they are making her do this to us" Said Josh

"Keep moving, we have a lot of ground to cover" Replied Scarlett who was running so fast it left burn marks on the grass.

"I agree with Scar, I don't want to get hit"

An hour later, they were in the last stages of the race, Colin, Emily and Rupert were in the lead

"We're going to do this" Smiled Emily, but sadly for them Professor J had another trick up his sleeve; he walked over to Charlotte and Kieran and whispered something into their ears. They looked at him confused but understanding every single word. They linked hands and closed their eyes and focussed on them and as they were running a tree fell down right in front of them and as that happened Laura, Scarlett and Josh ran straight past them. But the same thing happened to them and then trees started falling down and they couldn't get there, so they had to think of another way.

"What do we do?" Asked Laura

"I have an idea" Answered Josh, he ran one way and Laura and Scarlett followed after him

"What do we do?" Asked Emily who was talking to her teammates Colin and Rupert

"Well I could try and stop Josh, Laura and Scarlett but causing a thunderstorm on them" Said Rupert

"Good, you do that and you can fly so fly upwards and get out of here while I help Em and myself out of here" Replied Colin

"Okay" Rupert flew into the air and looked down on Josh, Scarlett and Laura, his eyes turned a grey colour and suddenly it started raining on them. Colin created a circle of ice and he and Emily stood on it and then he created some more ice, which took them up past the trees and then they landed on the grass. Rupert landed next to them

"How do they look?" Asked Emily

"Soaked" Answered Rupert and then they all started running

"I can't believe they done that" Said Laura, who was running alongside Scarlett and Josh

"Laura uses your air element and floats them up into the air!" Said Josh

"Will do" Laura clapped her hands together, closed her eyes, she lifted one hand and made circles with her hand, then Emily, Colin and Rupert floated into the air, Laura kept doing that until they reached the finishing line and then she stopped that and they all fell down onto the grass

"OW!" Shouted all three of them together.

"My bad" Smiled Laura. They all laughed and went back to Charlotte, Mason, Professor J, Sarah, John, Kieran, Jason and Tom

"Dad?" Asked Charlotte

"Yes?"

"Can I stand up normally?"

"I guess so" Said Mason, Charlotte stood up right and looked at her friends before putting her hand up in defence

"Why is everything spinning?" Asked Charlotte

"How about we take you inside, so you can sit down and relaxed for a bit" Said Sarah who put her arms around Charlotte's shoulder

"Please" And they all walked into the academy and started watching TV

A few hours later it was mid afternoon and all the students were outside hanging out and enjoying the sun. But none of them knew what was about to come. The brotherhood members were outside the gates of the academy.

"Justin are you sure you want to do this?" Said Sam

"Yes I am, would you three shut up, Darren's fine about it"

"Because he hates her and all the X-Men" Replied Zack

"Yeah, that's true. I hate all of them...but one" Said Darren

"Oh shut up" Replied Luke

"Hey, you're meant to be my friend"

"I am, I just don't want Charlotte to get hurt, she's cool" Said Luke

"Whatever, we are doing it now" Said Justin

So they walked through the gates and they slowly made their way over to the X-Men, but Kieran noticed them first and walked over to them

"What are you guys doing here?" He Asked

"Kieran, first get out of here" Said Darren

"Wait what's going on?" Replied Kieran

"Someone is going to die" Whispered Zack

"What?" Asked Kieran, really confused about what was going on

"Hey what are you doing here?" Asked Josh who had followed Kieran over to them, everyone slowly began to notice the Brotherhood standing right in front of them

"Oh no, not you" Said Darren

"I live here, I should be the one that is say 'Oh no, not you'" Said Josh

"What you think your better than me?" Asked Darren

"Yeah I know I'm better than you" Answered Josh

"Take that back"

"I don't think I want to Criss"

"Oh it's going down Hutcherson" Said Darren who charged at Josh and they started fighting. Everyone ran over to try and stop them; Sam grabbed hold of Tom and Emily

"Hey, let go" Shouted Emily

"You have to..." Whispered Sam

"Sam, what are you doing?" Asked Justin

"Nothing" Answered Sam who walked away from them

"Is it me, or does something not seem right here?" Said Tom

"Nothing is never right, must I remind you, we are mutants" Replied Emily

"_Kieran I know you can hear me, it's Zack" _Thought Zack, Kieran looked over at him

"_What? What is going on?" _Thought Kieran

"_Justin, he's planning on killing Charlotte"_ Kieran's eyes widened and he looked over at Charlotte who was smiling at Colin by the academy. They were the only two people who had not ran over to the brotherhood.

"_What do I have to do?" _Thought Kieran

"_I'm sorry, I don't know. I just had to warn you"_ Thought Zack. Kieran was standing behind Justin who slowly began to walk towards the building where Charlotte and Colin were sat. Kieran started following him

"Would you two stop it" Said Jason, who had finally pulled Darren and Josh away from each other

"Wait...where's Kieran?" Asked Josh, the all turned at the same time and saw Kieran following Justin to the building" Justin slowly pulled out a gun from his pocket and started pointing it at Charlotte

"If I can have you, then no one can" He pulled the trigger, but Kieran was quicker, he managed to make the bullet, but it still hit someone.

"AHHHH!" Screamed a voice. All the teacher from inside came running out and saw a crying Charlotte lying beside Colin's lifeless body. Kieran was by Charlotte's side, trying to pull her away from the body, but she wouldn't let go. Justin was shocked with what he did, that he ran away from the scene with the brotherhood members following him. Zack looked at the scene and thought

"_I'm sorry, this had to happen. We tried everything to stop him, but nothing worked"_ thought Zack, before walking away but making sure Mason and Kieran heard him.

"Who did this" Cried Charlotte, who was being carried away by Mason and Kieran

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT!**


	17. Chapter 17: Always There

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_

**Finding Your Way**

**Chapter 17: Always There**

_**Previously**_

"**If I can have you, then no one can" He pulled the trigger, but Kieran was quicker, he managed to make the bullet, but it still hit someone.**

"**AHHHH!" Screamed a voice. All the teacher from inside came running out and saw a crying Charlotte lying beside Colin's lifeless body. Kieran was by Charlotte's side, trying to pull her away from the body, but she wouldn't let go. Justin was shocked with what he did, that he ran away from the scene with the brotherhood members following him. Zack looked at the scene and thought**

"_**I'm sorry, this had to happen. We tried everything to stop him, but nothing worked"**_** thought Zack, before walking away but making sure Mason and Kieran heard him.**

"**Who did this" Cried Charlotte, who was being carried away by Mason and Kieran**

Since that day, no one had seen Charlotte. She was there, but no one could get her out of the room, she hadn't gone to school but when she did, she did nothing. She just sat there, staring at the chair where Colin would sit.

"We need to do something about her" Said Laura

"But what?" Replied Scarlett "She doesn't speak, hardly eats and lives in her room"

"I don't like seeing her like this" Said Tom

"Neither do I" Replied Josh

"Let's see if I can talk to her" Whispered Kieran

"I'll come with you, I'm her best friend" Kieran nodded and they walked to Charlotte's bedroom where Sarah was trying to get her to come out of there.

"We'll try" They said before walking into her room

Meanwhile with Mason, Professor J and John, who were down in the Professor J's office. Professor J was sat in his seat, looking at Mason and John.

"I'm sorry what's happening to her" Asked Mason

"You hear of witches using dark magic" Answered John

"Yeah, I think so but Witches are real" Said Professor J

"Yes but, this is similar"

"Meaning?" Asked Mason

"Instead of Dark Magic...you've heard of the girl called Jean Grey who's powers went out of control and they turned dark?"

"Yes, we know about her our grandparents knew her, they actually were her teachers" Said Mason

"Well if we don't do something about Charlotte, she will end up a bit like her" Replied John

"What do we do?" Asked Professor J

"I have no idea" Answered John

Back with Tom and Kieran trying to talk to Charlotte who was sat in her bedroom under her covers, trying to ignore the world by listening to her music but it wasn't working as Kieran wasn't going to take 'no' as her answer.

"Lets put some light in here" Said Kieran, who opened her curtain, while Kieran did that Tom took over her bedcover and took out her eyephones.

"HEY I WAS LISTENING TO THAT!" Shouted Charlotte

"We don't care" Shouted Kieran back at Charlotte, who took her ipod and threw it out the window.

"You were gonna wish you never did that" Glared Charlotte

"Oh and what are you gonna do about it" Asked Kieran. Tom could feel something not good in the room

"Okay guys calm down, we don't want a fight in here now do we?" Asked Tom

"No" Said Kieran

"Now Charlotte, we know you miss him, but sitting in here like this, talking to no one and hardly eating thing is going to do any good for you." Said Tom, Charlotte looked down

"He left me" She Whispered

"But he didn't want to and you know that" Replied Kieran

"Do you think he would want you to be acting like this" Asked Tom

"No" She whispered, she could feel tears building up

"We only have a few weeks until the summer break, so maybe we can try and change that then" Said Tom, Charlotte nodded

"Okay, now the first step is talking to our friends, do you think you can do that?" Asked Kieran

"I don't know" Answered Charlotte

"But I think you can" Said Kieran, who held out his hand. Charlotte looked down at it and then up at him

With Josh, Emily, Laura, Rupert, Scarlett and Jason who were sat in the living room watching TV, but all they could do was think about their friend or had lost someone she was close too.

"I miss him, but I have no idea how much pain Charlotte's going through" Said Laura

"I don't know what I would do if you left me" Replied Rupert who was looking at his girlfriend Laura.

"Man, she must be in so much pain" Whispered Josh

"I know, this must be a hard year I mean first off she finds out she's a mutant, finds out she's adopted, then she finds out Mason is her father and now this. How does she deal with all of it?" Asked Emily

"Not very well" Whispered a voice; they all turned round and saw Charlotte standing in the doorway with Tom and Kieran standing behind her.

"CHARLOTTE!" They all shouted and ran to her giving her a huge hug. She hugged them back

"Don't ever do that ever again" Said Laura

"I'll try" Replied Charlotte

"We are all here for you, we all miss him" Said Scarlett

"I know you do. And I'm sorry for blocking you all out. I didn't mean to do that. I just didn't know how to deal with it. I loved him and Justin just killed him" Replied Charlotte. The Teachers ran in after hearing a scream.

"Charlotte?" Asked Mason, Charlotte turned around and looked at her father

"Dad?" She answered, she ran over to him and hugged him. "I'm so sorry...it's just..."

"We know...I know. But there is always someone else" Said Mason, who wiped away her tears

"You know that applies to you as well" Replied Charlotte

"We'll see"

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN NOW?**


	18. Chapter 18: New Girl

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_

**Finding Your Way**

**Chapter 18: New Girl**

Everyone at the academy helped Charlotte try and get back to normal, she wasn't so depressed now, but she still missed Colin. It was now officially the summer holidays and all the students are the academy were excited for their summer break, to enjoy the break, camping, hanging around with their true friends and having the time of their lives. They only had a few more weeks left before they had to go back to school which they were not looking forward to. The first reason was because over the holidays people had been worrying about mutants because some guy was attacked by one and told the news about it, so it was all over the internet, papers and TV. So everyone was being super careful. But another reason was they would have to get used to not hanging round with Colin there. Everyone missed him in some sort of way but people had moved on.

"Okay guys I want to tell all of you that you have a training session at half ten Said Professor J who had finished his cup of coffee. Mason, John and Sarah followed after him as he left the room.

"Really another training session?" Asked Charlotte

"And that's the Charlotte we all know and love" Smiled Tom, Charlotte laughed at her friend

"Thanks Tom" Smiled Scarlett

"Why should you be thanking me?" Asked Tom

"Charlotte laughed, I haven't heard one of those from her for awhile" Said Scarlett

"Yeah, I think I'm getting better. And it's all down to you guys. You guys do know I love you right?" Asked Charlotte

"Yeah, we do" Said Laura and Emily, together at the same time

"Group Hug?" Asked Josh

"GROUP HUG!" Smiled Emily. They all got up and hugged each other, apart from Kieran

"Kieran?" Asked Scarlett

"I don't do hugs, you should already know that" Answered Kieran, they all ran over to Kieran and hugged him "Get off, get off...actually this isn't so bad" Muttered Kieran

"Told you, they weren't so bad" Said Josh

"Okay so you were right" Replied Kieran

"You know what I just noticed?" Said Jason

"What?" Asked everyone

"There is only one pancake left on the table" Everyone looked at each other

"It's mine!" Shouted Charlotte, she ran for it but not before Emily could get it

"Ha" Smiled Emily

"Bitch" Muttered Charlotte, everyone laughed

"Heard that"

"You were meant to"

At Half Ten, they all walked into the danger room, which from the looks of it looked empty.

"What are we doing in here, looks like no one's here." Said Emily

"Oh well we can go" Replied Scarlett, who was about to walk away

"I got a note from Sarah to be in here at Half ten." Said Laura

"What is the time then?" Asked Charlotte

"Um...10:32" Answered Tom

"Hmmm, this is strange" Said Josh

"What do you think it could be?" Asked Rupert

"I don't know...ahh" Answered Charlotte, who ducked and Tom got hit by a moving bolder

"TOM!" Shouted Emily

"Ready for your training session?" Asked John who was at the control panel with Professor J, Mason and Sarah

"Oh it's on" Whispered Josh

"Glad you think so, let's get started" Said Professor J. The room changed into a field with a mountain at one end of the room. Robotic wild dogs appeared

"If I was you guys, I'd try running" Smirked Mason. One started charging at Charlotte, she did a backflip and it ran into a wall

"Not the smartest of things" She said

"X-Men spilt up" Replied Kieran.

Emily started doing Cartwheels while one started chasing her, she then did a back flip in the air and transformed into the wild dog. The dog looked at her confused; she smirked and started attacking it. Laura was running with Scarlett, they looked at each other and smiled, Scarlett created magma on the floor and a couple of the dogs ran into it. One dog jumped in the air and Laura threw a bolt of fire at it and it melted away.

"Here I am" Said Tom, the dog started running towards him but Tom transported to another part of the room and then Charlotte phased through the dog snapping out the wires so it fell on the floor and didn't work at all. Jason started charging at a group of them and mashing them to pieces.

"That's one way of doing things or you could do it like this..." Said Rupert who was floating in midair and then created some rain and stood above one and then it stopped working because it was covered with water. Josh and Kieran were just using their telekinesis to slam two of the robotic dogs together and they just set on fire. Once they had finished destroying the dogs, they all looked up at the control panel and smirked at their teachers.

"You may go, training session is finished" Said Mason. They all smiled and walked away.

"Hey guys I'm going into town, anyone want to come" Said Charlotte

"Na. I don't have any money" Replied Laura

"To be fair none of us really want to" Said Kieran

"Okay well, I need to get a new ipod lead to charge my ipod as someone set mine on fire" Said Charlotte, she looked at Rupert

"What I've said I'm sorry"

"Yeah I bet you did" Said Josh, who rolled his eyes at him

"Hurtful" Replied Rupert

"Oh well I'll see you sometime later" Said Charlotte, who walked away and headed into town.

**Charlotte's Pov**

I finally made my way into town, I went to the apple store and got a new connection lead to help charge my ipod as Rupert set my old one on fire. I mean why would you do that. I also had a look at the new ipod touches they look so cool, I REALLY want you _I guess I'll just have to ask dad for a new one _I mean come on this one is old, my adoptive parents gave it to me (plus I hate them, they lied to me) and I don't like the colour very much. I mean come on who likes pink, it's a horrible colour, no offence to the people who like that colour, I just don't like it. I started walking back home to Xavier's Academy until I heard shouts and screams coming from a few blocks away, the people around started running to the place where the sounds were coming from. _Hmmm...I wonder what's going on? _So I ran to where I heard this sound coming from. Once I reached there, there were loads of people, I couldn't see what was going on, so managed to get to the front of the crowd and saw someone at the top of this building, this building was like a skyscraper height. Then this person decided to jump. _OH MY GOD_, what am I meant to do. I can't use my powers with this many people around, I also didn't want to see this person kill themselves so I went around the corner but I watched this person fall. I closed my eyes when this person landed on the ground, I waited to hear a splat...but there wasn't on. _What the..._ I opened my eyes to find a girl with ginger hair, a pale face. _She's a mutant then people started whispering, she ran my way and I chased after her._

**END OF POV**

"HEY! HEY! WAIT FOR ME!"Said Charlotte while chasing her

"GO! GET AWAY FROM ME" Shouted the girl

"No!" Charlotte managed to grabbed her hand, and then I dragged her into an alley and we waited for the crowd who were following us to get past. When they did, I started to speak

"I know what you are?" Charlotte said

"Then why are you not shouting for them so they can help you kill me."

"I wouldn't do that"

"Why not?

"Because I'm like you"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am, and I'll prove it if I have to"

"Go on them"

"Fine" Charlotte looked around and saw no one and then she looked back at the girl and boxes in the alley started floating. The girl looked at Charlotte amazed

"You did that?" She asked

"Yes"

"Where do you live?"

"In this academy on the outside the city, you can come and stay with us if you..."

"No, I don't want to"

"Fine then be that way, but just thing about, you're probably scared to go back home." Charlotte then walked away. But the girl started chasing after her.

"What's your name?"

"Charlotte, Charlotte Smith"

"Where do you live?"

"In a place called Xavier's Academy"

"Are their others like you?"

"Yes, everyone at the academy is a mutant"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Can, can I come with you?"

"If you want to"

"I do"

"Alright, lets go"

"Wait, aren't people going to start chasing us, they know what I look like" Said the girl

"No if you're quiet" Replied Charlotte

"THERE SHE IS!" Shouted someone, Charlotte and the girl looked behind them and saw the crowd of people heading their way.

"GET THE MUTANT!" Shouted another person

"They know!" Cried the girl

"RUN!" Shouted Charlotte, and the two of them started running

Meanwhile back the academy everyone was either outside or watching TV inside. At the moment Josh, Emily, Laura and Scarlett were sat outside while Tom, Kieran, Rupert and Jason were sat inside watching TV.

"Hey Guys, what you watching?" Asked Mason, who had walked into the living room

"Oh the news, appently there is a mutant chase in town" Said Kieran

"Do you think it could be...?" Asked Mason

"What Charlotte? Asked Jason, Mason nodded

"She's not that stupid" Answered Kieran

"Yeah but you never know what could have happened" Said Tom

"True" Replied Rupert

Back with Charlotte and the girl who had finally got away from the crowd of people chasing them. They were hiding in another alley so that no one could see them.

"That was close" Said the girl

"Yeah...so what's your name?" Asked Charlotte

"My name's Pip, Pip Lucas. My father is the CO of Lucas productions"

"So the building you jumped from was your fathers?"

"Yes, for the last few weeks I've felt different. My family hate me, they hate Mutants and when I found out what I was and just wanted to kill myself" Said Pip

"You'll be fine with me"

"Are you sure about that"

"Yeah I'm sure. You just might have to wait for a few seconds" Said Charlotte

"What are you doing?" Asked Pip

"Just wait and see" Pip looked at Charlotte confused

"_Kieran if can hear tell Tom to come into town by the Forever21 alley, that is where I am and then he will have to transport me and another person" _thought Charlotte. Three seconds later Tom turned up

"You rang" Said Tom

"Did Kieran tell Professor..." Replied Charlotte

"Yeah don't worry Kieran and Mason are working on it...let's go" Tom grabbed Pip and Charlotte's hands and they transported away and they landed in the living room of the academy.

"What happened this time?" Asked Mason

"Who's that?" Whispered Pip

"My father" Said Charlotte

"Charlotte?" Said Mason sternly

"Well, I finished with getting my ipod lead...which is right here" Said Charlotte who showed the apple back.

"Yes...and?" Asked Sarah

"I was walking home and then I saw a crowd of people and I was like 'Hmmm, I wonder what's going on so I walked to the front of the crowd and saw Pip" Charlotte then gestured forwards Pip, who just waved. "And then we ran away and then they found us and they were ran away and hid in an alley and then I asked Kieran to get Tom to teleport to where we were and then he teleported us back home, meaning here" Said Charlotte as quick as she could

"Well...now that's over" Said Emily

"Do they?" Asked Charlotte

"Know that you're a mutant?" Answered Professor J, Pip nodded "No they don't Kieran and Mason here wiped it from their minds" Pip looked at Charlotte and whispered something into her ear.

"Pip wants to know, what will happen to her parents, they know that she is a mutant" Said Charlotte

"Well what we can do is wipe your parents minds, so they won't remember having you" Replied Professor, Pip whispered into Charlotte's ear again

"Pip is saying she won't have any family"

"No, you will. We'll be your family." Said Professor J

"I can be your mother; I've always wanted a little girl" Replied Sarah. Pip looked at her and smiled, she whispered into Charlotte ear.

"She says she's like that"

"Great, now I'll get the other from outside so you can introduce yourself" Said Sarah who went outside to collect Josh, Emily, Laura and Scarlett. Pip looked at Charlotte scared

"Don't worry, they won't hurt you. I'll be here for you" Said Charlotte, Pip smiled at her

Not long after that Sarah walked back inside with Josh, Scarlett, Emily and Laura. They all sat in the kitchen around the table with Pip at one end of the teacher with Charlotte, Mason, Professor J, Sarah and John.

"Now everyone I'd you to introduce yourself and your powers, but only after she has introduced herself." Said Professor J "Go on"

"Well...um...My name's Pip Lucas and I don't know what my power or powers are"

"That's alright we'll sort that all out" Said Professor J

"Well my names Charlotte Smith, my codename is Phantom. My powers are Telekinesis and Phasing." Smiled Charlotte

"Well my names Laura Jordan, my codename is Pentagram, I have the ability of the five elements which means I can control Water, fire, air, earth and spirit" Said Laura

"My Names Emily Baker, my codenames Image. I'm a shapeshifter and I also can see people's memories just from touching their skin."

"Hi, my names Kieran Wilson, but I'm also part of Mason and Charlotte's family and I'm not totaly sure if I'm a Smith or not..."Started Kieran

"KIERAN!" Said Mason

"Okay, my codename is Psych, my powers are Telekinesis, Telepathy and I can turn my body into Diamond just like my Great, Great Grandmother Emma Frost.

"I'm Rupert Grint, my codename's weather wizard as I control the weather"

"I'm Tom Felton, people call me Porter as I can teleport" Said Tom

"My name's Josh Hutcherson, Professor J is my adoptive father. My codename's Avenger. My powers are Super strength and Telekinesis"

"Hi, I'm Mason Smith, father of Charlotte, adoptive father of Kieran. Great grandson of a mutant called Wolverine. I don't have a codename and my powers are Telepathy and Healing"

"I'm Sarah Black, my codename's Luna, I can turn myself into a wolf and I'm going to be your adoptive mother"

"What no way that is so cool" Said Emily

"Guys, please" Replied Mason

"My Name is Professor Jasper Luxton but people call me Professor J. I am the great grandson of the person who used to own this house Professor Charles Xavier. I am Josh's adoptive father and my powers are super senses, so that means Super sight, Super earring, etc."

"I'm Scarlett Johnson, people call me Scar and my codename is Blister, my power is fire/heat"

"I'm Jason Summer's, My codename is Rock and my power is being made of rock"

"Oh" Whispered Pip

"Yeah, you get used to it"

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	19. Chapter 19: Life's Good

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_

**Finding Your Way**

**Chapter 19: Life's Good**

It had been a few weeks since Charlotte had first met Pip Lucas; it had been a few weeks since Pip had joined Xavier's Academy; it had been a few weeks since Pip's family had their minds wiped and moved away from the town. It also had been a few weeks since they found out what her power was. Pip had Kinetic energy, which means when she get hit, it doesn't affect her, she absorbs the energy and when she punches someone that energy goes into them. Pip was still a shy person and only really trusted the teachers and Charlotte, she wasn't really sure on anyone else. She was slowly getting used to the others, but didn't really like getting left alone.

It was breakfast time in the Academy; everyone was sat around the table waiting for Sarah to finish cooking breakfast. Kieran was looking at Mason

"So my name has been changed to Smith?"

"No, but do you want it to be?"

"I don't know. Am I part of the Smith family?"

"Kieran I think you know the answer to do"

"Yes, but do you want me to change my surname to Smith?"

"Kieran I would love you to do that, but do you want to"

"I know who my father is, I loved him. But my mother, no. I'd rather have my name as Smith than Wilson. Being a Wilson I have bad memories of what my mother did to my father. I don't really want to remember them every time someone says my name. I'd rather think of good things" Said Kieran

"Wow" Said Everyone

"What?" He asked

"Never heard you say something like that" Answered Josh

"Maybe they are right. You learn something everyday" Said Charlotte

"They are right about that" Replied Sarah

"Dad, I was wondering can I get the new ipod touch." Asked Charlotte

"How much is it?"

"A hundred and fifty" Said Charlotte, Mason handed her the money

"You can get it later on. Oh and here's some more money maybe you and Pip can go clothes shopping" Said Mason

"Oh, Pip I'll give you some money after breakfast"

"Can we go?" Asked Kieran and Josh

"Sure, but no one else. We have two new students arriving at the academy later and I want the rest of you here to introduce yourselves and to show them around" Said Professor J who handed some money to Josh while Mason did the same to Kieran.

"Dad, did we ever tell you how much we love you" Said Kieran and Charlotte together

"Once or Twice" Replied Mason

"Well...WE LOVE YOU!" Said the two of them.

It was about ten O'clock and Kieran, Charlotte, Pip and Josh were heading out to town. Kieran was driving away with Tom's car. Tom was standing at the front of the gates shouting at Kieran.

"Don't hurt it" And then two people arrived at the gate

"Is this Xavier's Academy?" Asked the older boy. He had black hair and brown eyes.

"Yeah, I'll just..." Started Tom, suddenly Professor J arrived right next to Tom "Never mind, he's here now"

"You must be Logan and Jamie. Please come inside, so you can meet everyone" Said Professor J

"Well it's not going to be everyone is it?" Replied Jamie

"Ah, you are very right about that. We'll have the students show you around first and then when the other kids get back you can introduce yourself" Said Professor J

"TOM!" Screamed a voice, Tom, Professor J, Logan and Jamie looked around at Emily who was running out of the doors

"WHAT?"

"Laura hurt me" Said Emily

"And I care because?" Replied Tom

"I'm your girlfriend"

"Tom, Tom. I didn't mean to hurt her. I was practicing my powers and Emily got in the way" Said Laura who ran out with Rupert following her

"Yeah, I know. She does that a lot"

"Lets go inside" Said Professor J

Meanwhile in town with Kieran, Charlotte, Josh and Pip, they arrived in town and went straight to the apple store. Once they got in there Charlotte ran straight to the new ipod touches and picked one up and went to pay for it.

"Thank You" Smiled Charlotte to the shopkeeper and then she ran straight back to her friends "I've got it"

"Cool" Smiled Josh

"Sarah said I could get an ipod as well. I don't have one, and I like listening to my music" Said Pip

"Alright what one do you want?" Asked Kieran

"Well I don't want an ipod touch. I want that one" Said Pip, who was pointing to the ipod nano

"Good choice, I had that one, but my old family gave it to me, plus mine was very old" Said Charlotte

"What colour do you want?" Asked Josh

"Could I have it in Pink" Smiled Pip

"Yeah sure here you go" Said Josh, who had found her a pink one

An hour later back at the Academy, everyone was done with showing the two new students around the place.

"How about you all wait in the living room and watch TV and wait for Josh, Kieran, Pip and Charlotte to get back from town" Said John

"Sure" Said Emily

"I hope they haven't got into any trouble" Muttered Tom

"I heard that" Said Charlotte who walked through the doors with about three bags of things

"How much did you spend" Said Mason

"You never asked us to give you the money back" Replied Kieran

"Kieran?"

"Okay I used all of mine. But I had to get these hightops" Said Kieran

"I give up" Replied Mason

"We'll just put our stuff in our rooms and then we'll introduce ourselves" Said Charlotte before leaving the room

"Who's that?" Asked Logan

"That's Charlotte Smith, one of my best friends" Answered Tom

"She's hot" Smiled Logan

"And so is the shy one" Said Jamie

"Oh just shut up!" Replied Logan

Everyone was sat around the table waiting for the new kids to introduce themselves. One of them couldn't take their eyes off Charlotte. Kieran looked at Josh and smiled at him, they were hoping that everyone's life was going to take a turn for the good. Everyone had been sad because they had lost a friend but now it was a new year. They had a feeling everything was about to change.

"Okay everyone this year we have two new mutants joining our school. Their names are Logan Henderson and Jamie Chambers" Started Professor J

"I'm Logan Henderson, my codename is Iceberg, my powers are Water and ice" Said the older boy, who smiled at Charlotte

"I'm Jamie Chambers, my codename is just like my grandfather Multiple man and the clue of my power is in my codename" Said Jamie, the younger boy.

"Well I'm scarlett, my power is fire and my codename is Blister"

"I'm Jason, people call me Rock because I'm made of Rock"

"I'm Professor Jasper Luxton but people call me Professor J"

"I'm Sarah, my codename is Luna and I can turn into a wolf"

"I'm Mason, I don't have a codename and I'm Charlotte and Kieran's father. I have the ability to heal people and I'm also a telepath"

"My name's Josh, my codename is Avenger and my powers are Telekinesis and Super strength"

"I'm Tom, people sometimes call me Porter because I can teleport"

"my name is Rupert, people call me Weather Wizard because I can control the weather"

"I'm Kieran, Mason is my adoptive father and Charlotte is my adoptive sister. My codename is Psych. I have Telekinesis, Telepathy and I can turn my body into diamonds"

"My name's Emily, my codename is Image. I can shapeshifter and read people's memories"

"I'm Laura, my codename is Pentagram and I control the five elements"

"Um...I'm...I'm Pip...um my codename is...my codename is Punchbag and I have Kinetic engery" Pip looked over at Charlotte who smiled at her

"I'm Charlotte, my codename is Phantom. I can Phase and I have Telekinesis"

"Cool" Smiled Logan

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	20. Chapter 20: Where Everything Began

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_

**Finding Your Way**

**Chapter 20: Where Everything Began**

It only had been a week since Logan and Jamie had arrived at Xavier's Academy and things had been different. Yes it was weird they had new students there, but Pip was new there as well but for some reason they all felt a little weird with Logan around. Maybe it had something to do with him having the ability to control ice, like Colin did. At the moment they were in a training session before their new term of school was about to start.

"Just give up" Said Logan

"I'm going to do that" Replied Laura

"Look we're going to be late if you don't hurry up" Said Logan. Charlotte was just sat there rolling her eyes at him

"Look I'm trying, now shut up!" Shouted Laura

"Oooh. Someone has a temper"

"Logan?" Asked Charlotte, who was sat behind him

"Yes?" He answered, looking at Charlotte with a smile

"I wouldn't do that"

"Why?" Charlotte told him to turn round and Laura's body looked like it was burning. But actually she was really anger and her body had turned red

"Lala. Please calm down. It's fine. He didn't mean it" Said Charlotte

"He better not have" Replied Laura, who just glared at Logan before leaving the room. Logan looked at Charlotte

"Sorry"

"Look try getting to know someone before you start having a go at them. Laura is having a real hate time to trying to grasp the Earth and Spirit element in her powers. Just be nice. Be careful with all of us. We all have lost someone close to us" Charlotte was about to walk away

"I remind you of him, don't I. You were his girlfriend weren't you?" Asked Logan, Charlotte looked at him

"Yes. I do. I miss him, but everyone else misses him. I'm still trying to get over it. And today I have to face the guy that killed him"

"I'm sorry. I'll try my best to help all of you and to be different."

"That's all we ask" Right then Mason walked in

"That my little girl, is leadership material" Charlotte smiled up at her father "Just like your mother. Now go and get changed and have breakfast, you two don't want to miss your first day of school"

"OKAY!" Said Charlotte and Logan together

Charlotte and Logan went to their rooms and changed out of their uniforms and then went straight down to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast to eat on the way on. They jumped into Tom's car and drove off. Everyone was there apart from Jamie who was being homeschooled by John and Sarah. They soon arrived at the school; they all got out of Tom's minivan. They all stood in a line, Charlotte just stared at the building.

"Are you okay?" Asked Emily, looked at her friend. Charlotte looked over at her and smiled

"Yeah. I'll be fine" Smiled Charlotte who was putting on an encouraging face

"Lets do this" Said Rupert, Ruppert grabbed hold of Laura's hand and they walked in hand in hand. Tom and Emily done the same as them and so did Josh and Kieran. Which just left Charlotte, Scarlett and Logan right at the back to follow them into the building.

"Hey can you to come and help me get enrolled?" Asked Logan

"Sure" Answered Scarlett who walked off with Charlotte and Logan

Meanwhile with the Brotherhood, they arrived at the school and waited in Justin's jeep. They watched the X-Men get out of the minivan. Justin couldn't take his eyes off Charlotte. But then they noticed another guy.

"It's looks like they have another member" Said Sam

"So they do" Replied Darren

"Come On, we can do this" Said Zack, Zack got out of the jeep

"Your right, we can do this." Replied Luke, who stood right next to Zack outside the jeep.

"It seems your locker is next to mine" Said Charlotte who looked at his information about his locker and which classes he was in.

"And your in the same class as us for everything" Replied Scarlett

"That's good right?" Asked Logan

"Yeah, that's good. But that does mean you have to put up with the Brotherhood like the rest of us" Answered Scarlett as they started making their way over to the lockers, so they could put all their new stuff in it.

"So who these brotherhood guys?" Asked Logan

"Us" Answered a voice, the three of them turned round and saw Justin, Sam, Luke, Zack and Darren

"What do you want?" Asked Scarlett

"Yeah what are you doing here" Asked another, they turned round and saw Kieran, Josh, Laura, Rupert, Emily and Tom.

"I'd leave if I was you" Said Josh

"I don't think I want to" Replied Darren

"Oh, you wanna play it like that" Said Josh

"Josh, NO!" Said Charlotte

"Oh come on. He's been asking for it for years"

"I know he has, but still, you have to be the bigger man"

"That's my girl" Smiled Justin. Charlotte walked up to Justin

"Let me make one thing clear...I'm not your girl." Said Charlotte

"Come on Charlotte" Replied Logan, who grabbed her shoulders and walked her away "I know he wouldn't want this"

"Yeah, you're right"

"Who's your new boyfriend?" Asked Darren

"Just walk away Charlotte" Answered Emily. They all walked away from them. Laura was the last to leave and she looked at Zack one last time before walking away with the rest of her friends.

As it was the first day back, all the students were in the gym hall waiting to be introduced back by their head teacher. All the students were sitting in different part of the hall. Emily and Tom were sat at the top of the benches. Kieran and Josh were sat on the left hand of the gym while Laura and Rupert were sat in the middle of the benches at the bottom of the hall. Which left Charlotte, Logan and Scarlett sat at the bottom of the benches on the right side of the hall. The brotherhood were nowhere in sight.

"So who were they?" Asked Logan

"That was Justin Kelly, Darren Criss, Zack Wood, Luke Grey and Sam Lee who are known as The Brotherhood" Said Scarlett

"Are they our enemy or something?"

"Yes, they are." Replied Charlotte

"And they like picking on you guys"

"Yeah they do. They always have and always will" Said Scarlett

"Nothing we do will ever stop them" Replied Charlotte. The head teacher walked in and greeted everyone

The day soon came to an ending and everyone headed back to the car park to get in their vehicle's and head home. But before Charlotte could get into Tom's minivan. She was stopped by Justin and his friends.

"What do you want?" Asked Charlotte

"I just wanted to say sorry for what I did to Colin" Answered Justin

"Saying sorry now. Won't bring him back. So leave" Said Kieran, who was by the door

"Look, I just want to say sorry. Let me do something to show you that I've changed" Said Justin

"I don't want to. Plus I wouldn't go anywhere with you." Replied Charlotte

"Now if you don't mind. MOVE!" Shouted Emily, Justin moved his hand away and Charlotte got into the car and Tom drove off

"What are you going to do?" Asked Zack

"Destroy them" Answered Darren

"Exactly that my good old friend"

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	21. Chapter 21: Everything's Normal

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_

**Finding Your Way**

**Chapter 21: Everything's Normal**

A few weeks later the brotherhood had still done nothing to try and show the X-Men who were boss. It was another normal Saturday morning where everyone was practicing their powers; some people were inside the danger room with Mason. Some were inside the forest with John and Sarah and some were practicing with other students just outside the house such as Charlotte, Pip and Logan.

Logan was helping with Charlotte's powers while Pip was pretending to be one of the guards blocking Charlotte from a certain part of the feild.

"AND GO!" Shouted Logan, Charlotte dodged chunks of ice being thrown at her from Logan. One nearly hit her in the head and she had to used her telekinesis to stop it. She looked at Logan

"You nearly hurt me"

"Hey, I'm not me at the moment. Think me as one of the brotherhood guys"

"Alright" Said Charlotte, rolling her eyes.

"I saw that"

"I don't care, lets get on with this" Charlotte did a carwheel and started running towards Pip. Once she reached Pip they started one on one combat. When Pip was getting tired out Charlotte phased through her and ran towards the building and Logan used his ice to carry him to Charlotte who was now laying on the ground.

"That was good" Said Logan

"Thanks" Replied Charlotte "You okay Pip?" She said when Pip finally made her way over to them

"I guess so. That was very tiring"

"Here, have some water" Said Logan, handing her a bottle of water. They sat their and started talking, well that was until Kieran and Josh came outside arguing.

"Oh no, not again" Sighed Charlotte, putting her head into her hands

"WHAT? What is it?" Asked Pip

"Every now and then Kieran and Josh get into this huge argument. Which is mostly about Kieran, Josh and Darren."

"I'm sorry I don't understand" Said Logan

"Kieran and Josh have been together for ages, but before they were together Kieran was with Darren Criss..."

"Darren from the brotherhood?" Asked Logan

"Yes, before Darren was an brotherhood, he was a X-Man, hard to believe I know."

"So what happened?" Asked Pip

"Basically Darren was helping the brotherhood and Josh found out about it told Kieran and they broke up. Josh and Darren never liked each other and never will. I'm pretty sure Kieran still has feelings for Darren but I think he loves Josh more"

"So explain why they are fighting" Said Logan

"I have no idea but I have a feelings it's to do with Josh and Darren fighting over Kieran the whole time. It's kind of like Colin and Justin over me. When he was here"

"I thought you were over that" Said Pip

"IT'S HARD!" Replied Charlotte

"We know Charlotte" Said Logan putting his arm around Charlotte

"So what do we do" Said Pip

"Nothing, we just sit and wait" Replied Charlotte

"Why are you having a go at me, it should be him!" Shouted Kieran

"Because you have feelings for him"

"No I do not"

"Oh yeah, what to prove it"

"JOSH!"

"PROVE IT!"

"STOP BEING STUPID ABOUT THIS!"

"I'M NOT!"

"Oh yeah, then why are you still shouting?"

"I'm not"

"Well, not anymore"

"Whatever"

"Josh, I have told you about million times that I don't love Darren anymore"

"Then why is he still trying to break us up?"

"I have no idea. It's Darren"

"Good point. BUT STILL!"

"Look Josh, breathe in and out" Josh done that

"I have no feelings for him and I will never do"

"Are you sure about that"

"Yes Josh, I'm sure. You have always had my heart and you always will"

"Okay, oh look its Charlotte, Logan and Pip. Let's go and say hi" Said Josh, who grabbed Kieran's hand and dragged him over to them.

"Are you done?" Asked Emily

"No. I want my homework to be perfect" Answered Rupert

"Rupert, it's fine" Said Laura

"You don't know that. You are not a teacher"

"Rupert, we are all bored" Said Tom as he walked over to them after reading a book

"Training would be more fun that this" Replied Emily

"Then go and train. I'm doing my homework and nothing you can do can stop me"

"Oh you wanna bet?" Asked Emily, Rupert looked over at Emily

"I'm done"

"FINALLY!" Shouted Laura

"Lets go" Said Tom

A few hours later, people were just hanging out after doing their Saturday training. Charlotte was outside with Pip and Josh doing their homework, well that was until everyone came running outside.

"GUYS!" Shouted Josh

"What?" Asked Tom

"We're kind of working here" Answered Pip

"Who cares!" Said Kieran

"And I thought you were changing" Replied Charlotte

"We have bigger problems to deal with" Said Rupert

"Like what?" Asked Josh

"Him" Answered Laura, pointing over to Zack Wood, who was walking up to them. Professor J, Mason, Sarah and John ran out.

"What is going on here?" Asked Mason

"I've come to join the X-Men" Answered Zack

"Lets go inside" Whispered Professor J, everyone went inside

"You think he is...?" Said Logan

"What joining the X-Men?" Asked Jamie, Logan nodded "I have no idea"

"Why are you here?" Asked Logan, staring at Zack

"Because I want to join the X-Men" Answered Zack

"And why is that?" Asked Josh, glaring at Zack

"Because I hate being a brotherhood member, they don't even like me that much. I'm not a bad person at all" Said Zack, Charlotte looked at him

"He's tell the truth" Replied Mason and Kieran reading this mind. Charlotte turned round and looked at Mason and Kieran

"DAD! KIERAN! STOP READING PEOPLES MINDS!" Shouted Charlotte

"But it's fun" Whined Kieran

"Not for other people" Said Emily, annoyed

"Why are you annoyed?" Asked Tom

"Kieran read my mind the other day" Answered Emily

"KIERAN!" Shouted Charlotte

"I was bored"

"Stop reading people's minds" Said Pip, looking at Kieran, he glared at her and she hid behind Charlotte

"So will you let stay here and become a X-Man?" Asked Zack

"No, Professor J don't let him" Said Rupert

"You know what he did to us" Replied Laura

"Yeah but I've changed"

"Yea well I don't see any improvement" Said Tom

"I have" Replied Emily

"So have I" Agreed Kieran

"KIERAN! EMILY!" Shouted Josh and Tom

"He has through" Said Emily

"I haven't known Zack long but I know that from what you have told me and what I have seen that he has changed." Said Charlotte

"Oh yeah, name something" Replied Josh

"Well you said when me, Laura, Tom and Rupert got kidnapped that he helped try and find me" Said Charlotte

"Yeah so" Muttered Josh

"He also help us try and find Mason, Josh and Kieran" Said Emily, Charlotte nodded

"Yeah, but" Said Laura

"Give him a chance" Replied Charlotte

"That is all I ask. I want to prove and show you that I have changed" Said Zack

"Fine, we will give you a chance" Said Kieran

"Very well" Replied Professor J "Laura show him to one of the spare rooms"

"Why me?"

"Because I said so" And Laura and Zack walked off

"I'm still not happy about him being here" Muttered Rupert

"Give him a chance" Whispered Emily, touching his shoulder and then walking away. Jamie, Charlotte, Logan and Pip walked outside to enjoy the rest of the day in the sun.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	22. Chapter 22: Suspended

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_

**Finding Your Way**

**Chapter 22: Suspended **

The next time they went to school Zack was hanging round with Logan, Charlotte and Pip. Why? Well he never actually did tell Justin, Darren, Sam and Luke that he was leaving and joining the X-Men. As they walked through the school to get to their lockers Zack was looking around scared

"Would you stop that" Said Josh

"I can't" Replied Zack

"Well just try" Said Kieran

"Have you thought that he can't do that" Replied Logan

"We used to be scared coming to school" Said Emily

"And now look at us" Continued Scarlett

"Emily's right, we used to be scared of you and the brother hood" Said Laura

"And look at us now" Replied Scarlett

"I feel slightly better" Said Zack, then suddenly Justin, Darren, Sam and Luke appeared "And now it had gone" They all rolled their eyes

"Oh look who it is, the guy that deserted us" Said Sam

"Have you thought its because you don't pay attention to him?" Asked Charlotte

"Shut up" Said Darren, Justin hit Darren "Sorry"

"Look we are just mad that he left us" Replied Justin

"Yeah but you don't have to be mean about it" Said Laura

"Oh shut up" Replied Luke

"Don't tell my girlfriend to shut up" Said Rupert

"Make me" Replied Luke

"Oh I will make you aright" Said Rupert about to walk over to Luke

"Don't Rupert" Said Tom, stopping him

"But..."

"Professor J will not be happy" Said Charlotte

"No he will not" Replied Pip

"Shut it punch bag" Said Sam

"Hey don't call her that" Said Charlotte

"You stop talking, I'm surprised that they don't get annoyed with you talking" Replied Darren

"What did you just say about her?" Asked Logan, unhappy. Darren smirked at Logan.

"What happened?" Asked Professor J, who was standing in front of all of the students at Xavier's Academy. They were all sat in the dining room and everyone was sat at a chair looking at all the teachers.

"Let's start with you Logan as you were the first to punch Darren" Said Mason, who was standing in front of him and Charlotte

"It all started when they called Pip a punch-bag" Said Logan

"Then I had a go at them and then they said something and Logan got angry and we all started fighting...but the good thing is that we didn't use our powers" Said Charlotte

"Well you are all grounded" Replied Sarah

"WHAT?" Shouted all of them

"It's my fault" Said Zack, they all looked at him

"Go on" Said Rupert

"I shouldn't of come here. We all know I'm never going to be a good guy" Replied Zack

"Well that doesn't really help us as we got suspended" Glared Kieran

"I'm sorry"

"It's alright Zack, we can get through this" Said Tom

"Tom's right" Said Charlotte

"We can all do this, we can all help you" Replied Pip

"Thank You" Smiled Zack

"Now all of you go to the danger room, as you are all suspended from school, we are doing more training" Smirked Mason

"WHAT?" Cried everyone

"DAD!" Shouted Charlotte and Kieran

"I never said your life was going to be easy" They all marched to the danger room with Mason and John behind them

"You just love annoying them, don't you" Said John to Mason

"Of course I do"

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**SORRY IT'S A SHORT CHAPTER**


	23. Chapter 23: Why Us

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_

**Finding Your Way**

**Chapter 23: Why Us**

A Couple days later Kieran, Josh, Charlotte, Logan, Laura, Rupert, Emily, Tom, Pip, Zack and Scarlett were still at home. They were having a horrible time while Mason, Sarah, John and Professor J kept training them while Jamie and Jason were going about their days normally. Kieran had been help train Zack, Kieran actually liked Zack. It was Wednesday and everyone was in the danger room.

"Again" Said Mason

"Dad we've done it about ten times already" Replied Kieran

"The more you do the better you become" Smiled Mason

"Well can we stop" Said Charlotte

"Yeah" Said Pip

"Everyone's tired; we have been at it for hours" Said Emily

"Can we have a break...please" Said Logan

"Yeah, please Mason" Replied Tom

"You know you love us" Smiled Laura

"So please do this for us" Said Rupert

"Yeah what they said" Replied Zack

"Fine, fine go have a break" Said Mason, Charlotte kissed her father's cheek and ran out of the room with her friends where they found Jamie and John working away.

"Hi Doc, Hi Jamie" Smiled Charlotte

"Hi Guys" Smiled Jamie.

"You need to join us one day for a training session" Said Logan, who was walking up behind Charlotte

"And he will...one day" Said John "Now he has to get back to his tutoring" Charlotte and Logan walked into the kitchen where they found Tom and Emily, Emily happened to be pigging out on food. Later that day, everyone had finished their training sessions and everyone was sat down in front of the TV and then Mason came running into the room with Kieran

"Hi Mason" Said Emily

"What's wrong?" Asked Josh

"It seems like Zack's friends have decided to a little be of stealing" Answered Kieran

"For the last time they are not my friends" Said Zack "Wait what do you mean stealing?"

"Well they have decided to rob one of the banks in this city" Said John

"I didn't think they really meant it" Replied Zack

"Wait you knew this was going to happen?" Asked Laura

"Well they have talked about it before"

"You could of mentioned this before" Said Rupert

"HEY!" Said Jamie and Logan, everyone looked at them

"It took a lot for him to get the courage to leave them and come here" Said Logan

"And he didn't think they were going to do that" Replied Jamie.

"We've got to get down there and stop them" Said Scarlett

"Go and suit up" Replied Professor J

"How will we get there, we can't use the X-Jet" Said Charlotte

"I have a plan" Replied Mason, Charlotte looked at her brother and then back at her father, confused and worrying what was going on.

So Mason got them all to the bank. They stepped out of the X-Jet which Mason decided to bring, but hide it away so no one could find it.

"Kieran, are they in this one?" Asked Pip

"Yes, let's roll" Answered Kieran. They all entered the building where they found them.

"STOP IT!" Shouted Zack. Justin, Sam, Darren and Luke turned around

"Ah, our old friend" Smirked Darren

"Come to try and stop us" Said Justin

"How sweet, he's even brought his friends" Charlotte looked at Josh and they smiled and looked at them and glared and something hit Darren and Justin

"OUCH!" Shouted Justin. He looked over at Charlotte and Josh who just waved and smiled at them

"And how is Kieran and his dear little boyfriend?" Asked Darren

"About to kick your ass" Answered Josh

"I'd like to see you try" Said Darren. And then both Kieran and Darren started charging at each other.

"I guess this is how it's going to start" Said Scarlett. Scarlett, Jason, Emily, Mason and Rupert all charged towards Luke as he has the power of dark force so he was very dangerous. Laura, Tom and Zack went to help Josh fight Darren as Darren's powers happen to be Super Strength and Energy Blast. Charlotte started to go and fight Sam but it didn't help her that his power happened to be super speed. So that left Kieran, Logan and Pip to fight Justin. Luke was creating balls of darkness and throwing them towards Mason, Rupert, Scarlett, Emily and Jason. Mason was dodging them by doing back flips and jumps. Scarlett decided to turn her whole body into a fire flame and ready towards Luke and grabbed his hand so his hand was being burned. Luke managed to push her away and she landed by Jason's feet. Jason wasn't happy about what Luke had done to his girlfriend so Jason started charging towards Luke and ran into his so he went flying. Emily smiled and started kicking and punching at Luke. As that was happening Sam was running round and round and round Charlotte, slowly she was getting dizzy so in the end she had raised her hand creating a barrier and Sam ran into it and fell backwards hitting his head. Charlotte ran over to him and kicked him in the head and he was out cold, she then ran over to help her brother, Logan and her friend Pip. Josh was using his telekinesis to throw objects at Darren therefore injuring him. Laura used her powers of Water, fire and air at Darren. Darren was soaking wet with burns along his arms and Tom was distracting him from moving to one place to another and to another which was really pissing of Darren and Zack was using all the skills he had learnt from Kieran in his defence classes to help beat up Darren even more.

"So how's life at the Academy?" Asked Justin trying to distract Kieran, Logan and Pip

"Life is great but not as much as beating you" Answered Kieran, Charlotte ran through Justin, turned around and kicked him in the face therefore he fell backwards. Pip walked over to him and punched him in the face which really hurt because all the energy she had collected from the punches and kicks Justin had threw at her. Then there was the sound of sierens.

"DAD THE POLICE!" Shouted Kieran

"WE'RE GOTTA GO!" Shouted Logan. So all the X-Men left the beaten up brotherhood members to get caught by the police.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


End file.
